Accepte moi
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Ichigo est recuellit par Ayame Jaggerjack la demi-soeur de Grimmjow. A la mort de leurs parents, celui-ci vient vivre avec eux. L'entente entre Le bleuté et l'orangé se fait progressivement. 10 ans plus tard après être partit 7 ans le bleuté revient.UA
1. Prologue

Titre : Accepte-moi

Pairing : Ichigo x Grimmjow et d'autres

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Ayame qui elle m'appartient.

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! héhé depuis le temps que je la prépare (je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire).

Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre est à la première personne, et bah c'est le seul, tout le reste sera à la troisième. Dans cette fic il y aura différents couples que vous découvrirez mais la plupart n'auront pas d'importance alors je ne ferais que citer.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Froid<em>

_Nuit_

_Pluie_

_Noir_

_Abandon_

_Solitude_

J'ai froid, j'ai mal. Je sens des gouttes d'eau sur mon visage, se mêlant aux larmes qui sillonnent mes joues. En regardant vers le ciel, je remarque qu'il fait nuit.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je allongé à même le sol dans cette ruelle ?

Des pas s'approchent de moi et s'arrêtent juste à côté. Une cascade bleue se déverse sur mon visage.

_Douce_

_Belle_

_Soyeuse_

_Apaisante_

La pluie s'est arrêtée. Je sens qu'on me soulève. Les battements d'un cœur se font entendre contre mon oreille. Je me laisse bercer contre ce cœur, la cascade bleue veillant sur moi.

_Mou_

_Chaud_

_Agréable_

J'ouvre les yeux. Sous mes doigts, il y a quelque chose de doux. Je suis dans un grand lit. Je détaille la pièce autour de moi : une pièce de taille moyenne, au sol un parquet, des murs d'un bleu très clair, une armoire incrustée dans le mur, près d'une fenêtre s'ouvrant sur un balcon et qui prend tout un pan de mur, un fauteuil recouvert de vêtements, une guitare adossée à un bureau, et, au centre de la pièce, un grande lit aux draps turquoises sur lequel je suis allongé.

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus, ses yeux sont de la même couleur. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Eh gamin, tu vas bien ?

- Je suis où ?

- Tu es chez moi. Je t'ai ramassé dans la rue. Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais là ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- J'ai été abandonné.

- Je vois…tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Moi c'est Ayame Jaggerjack, mais tu peux m'appeler Aya. T'as quel âge ?

- J'ai dix ans.

- Bon, je pense que tu vas rester ici quelques jours et après on Véra.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Aya me prit dans ses bras, et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je m'y endormis, la cascade bleue m'entourant de son aura protectrice.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette mis en bouche vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite !<p>

Grimmjow apparaitra au prochain chapitre (enfin je crois).

Je tiens juste à préciser que le GrimmIchi, lemon tout ça ... ça sera dans 10 ans (dans la fic hein !) en gros quand les deux auront 20 et 25 ans (qui a quel âge ? indice : c'est Ichi le plus jeune) bref en aucun c'est fic contiendra du shota ! Pour l'instant la fraise a 10 ans (presque 11) et la panthère en a 15 (presque 16) et donc il ne se passera rien entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils vieillissent de 10 ans !

Voilà je voulais simplement éclaircir se point avant qu'on me pose des questions !

A bientôt !

Reviews


	2. Bad news

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** GrimmIchi et d'autres

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** A part Ayame les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, mais j'vais essayer de le soudoyer !

Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Que je poste avec un ou deux jour d'avance sur la date prévue ! héhé je fais ça parce que je suis de bonne humeur ajourd'hui, en plus je suis en vacances (depuis un p'tit moment déjà) tout ça tout ça.

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**

Dixy01 : merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les tirés maintenant ils y sont !

Anonyme972 : le pourquoi du comment Ichi a été abandonné on le saura dans 10 ans, donc en gros après le 8° chapitre, alors va fallloir patienter ! en fait faut surtout que je trouve une raison, à moins que je laisse ça secret ! je vérai héhé

ayu : merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

trinity07 : et bah oui sans Ayame ichi et grimm ne se seraient pas rencontré ! En fait pour créer Ayame, j'ai pris une partie (voir tout) mon caractère donc en gros elle me ressemble et je l'ai fait agir en fonction de comment j'aurai réagis dans la même situation qu'elle ! elle a même ma façon de parler (enfin à peu près)

**Attention ! faites bien la différence entre le bleuté (Grimmjow) et la bleutée (Ayame)**

Bref... alors je vous dis bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Un mois plus tard<em>

- Ichi, je suis rentrée !

Une tête orangée se jeta dans les bras d'Ayame. Un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. La jeune femme avait inscrit Ichigo dans une école primaire et était devenue sa tutrice légale. Chacun s'était pris d'affection pour l'autre.

Malgré le fait qu'Ichigo vivait avec la bleutée, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu, car la jeune femme allait à la faculté de droit la journée, et cinq soir par semaine, elle travaillait comme barmaid dans une boite de nuit.

- Tu travailles ce soir ?

- Bah non, je ne travaille pas le jeudi. Besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ?

- Oui, il y a un exercice de maths que je n'arrive pas à faire.

- Montre-moi ça.

Ainsi allait la vie. Les week end, Ayame et Ichigo partaient se balader en ville.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il avait été abandonné, mais Ayame ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, elle avait déduit de son silence que ce souvenir devait être trop douloureux. Il lui en parlera quand il sera prêt.

Ce jour-là, Ichigo avait insisté pour que la jeune femme le laisse préparer à manger. Cette dernière lui laissa volontiers la cuisine.

Depuis le matin, elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle avait comme un léger sentiment de vide. Sa sonnerie de portable la sortit de ses songes, Aya sentait qu'elle allait enfin savoir pourquoi elle se sentait bizarre depuis le matin. Elle décrocha. La voix qu'elle entendit à l'autre bout du fil lui était inconnue.

- Bonsoir, je suis bien sur le portable d'Ayame Jaggerjack ?

- Oui en effet. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Isane Kotetsu, la voisine de vos parents…

- Oui ?

- Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances, je suis désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle affolée.

Elle s'isola dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas que l'orangé entende la conversation.

- Ce sont votre mère et votre beau-père. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture ce matin, un camion les a percutés.

- Où est Grimmjow ?

- Il est chez vos défunts parent, et …

- J'arrive tout d'suite !

La jeune femme attrapa une veste, un sac ainsi que son casque de moto. Elle déboula dans la cuisine sous le regard interloqué d'Ichigo.

- Ichi, je dois y aller, mange sans moi. Je risque de ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Excuse-moi de te laisser seul.

Et elle sortit de l'appartement. L'enfant avait lu de la panique dans son regard, ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Ayame enfourcha sa moto et fonça vers le quartier pavillonnaire de Tokyo. Elle arriva rapidement chez ses parents.

Madame Kotetsu l'ayant vu arriver l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsque la bleutée demanda comment allait son frère la voisine ne put lui donner de réponse, l'adolescent s'étant enfermé dans son mutisme en apprenant la nouvelle.

La jeune femme le trouva assis sur le canapé du salon, les jambes repliées contre son torse, le regard dans le vide. Elle se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer. Le bleuté se blottit contre sa sœur. Il s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes .Ils passèrent la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Au petit matin, Aya s'absenta pour déposer l'orangé chez un couple d'amis pour la semaine, Grimmjow et elle ayant convenu qu' 'elle resterait à la maison le temps de régler les détails concernant l'enterrement, l'héritage et le droit de garde. Elle devint également la tutrice légale de son frère. Elle se mit aussi à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement, le sien étant trop petit pour trois personnes, de plus, elle ne pouvait pas assurer la charge d'une maison des quartiers chic de la ville.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait en plus trouver un nouveau lycée pour son frère lorsqu'elle aura trouvé un nouvel appartement.

Les responsabilités lui tombaient dessus d'un seul coup.

* * *

><p>Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu triste mais ça redeviendra jouyeux dans les chapitres suivant ! Grmm et Ichi se rencontreront au prochain chapitre !<p>

Petit truc qui n'a pas trop de rapport avec la fic mais qui me tiens quand même à coeur :

Bah en fait je voudrais savoir si vous irez à la Japan expo cette année à Paris, et aussi j'ai pas d'idée définitive pour un cosplay alors j'hésite encore donc si vous en avez je suis preneuse ! Et aussi normalement et j'insiste sur le normalement j'irez à la Japan le 30 juin et le 1 juillet alors j'aimerais bien rencontrer mes lectrices et lecteurs (s'il y en a biensur ^^) ! Donc voilà c'était le p'tit truc qui n'a pas trop de rapport avec la fic mais qui me tiens quand même à coeur !

A la prochaine ! ^^ (dans une semaine ou moins si je suis de bonne humeur)

_Reviews_


	3. Territoire marqué

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo et d'autres en fond

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** A part Ayame tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et si Bleach m'appartennait l'histoire principale devriendrait secondaire héhé et certains personnages ressuciteraient, et le genre de lecteurs/ lectrices changerait et il y aurait écrit "pour public averti" sur la couverture...et...et...et bah voilà...j'ai fini mon délire !

Je sais on va encore me reprocher me reprocher que mes chapitres sont trop courts, j'y travail pour les chapitres que je suis en trains d'écrire, mais comme avant de commencer à publier j'avais déjà avancé 5-6 chapitres, je fais ce que peux pour les rallonger quand je les tape sur Word mais bon... En tout cas excusez la petitesse (j'ai pas trouvé d'autre mmots, mais on me comprend) de ce chapitre. En tout cas je ne pouvait pas vraiment associé ce chapitre avec un autre, d'où le fait qu'il soit bien plus court que les précédents et je m'en excuse !

On aura (enfin) la rencontre d'Ichigo et Grimmjow héhé !

**Réponse au reviews anonyme**

Dixy01: Je sais que encore une fois le chapitre va être trop court et j'en suis désolée. J'espère aussi qu'on va pouvoir se rencontrer, bon par contre c'est pas encore sûr que je vais pouvoir y aller mais normalement c'est bon ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

Trinity07: ça commence à se mettre en place petit à petit le preuve, Grimm et Ichi vont se rencontrer grace à Super Aya (je réutilise ton expression). Faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux ils n'auront pas de problèmes d'argents (ou du moins je n'en prévois pas) ils ont l'héritage tout ça... mais c'est une fiction alors c'est pas grave si il y a quelques décalages avec la réalité. Dommage pour la Japan, mais moi aussi, c'est pas totalement sûr que j'y aille ! En tout cas merci pour ta review !

Katten-sama: Tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper et moi la première (surtout avec les sms), en tout cas ça me fait plaisir de savoir qui lit mes fics !

Ayu : Merci ^^ ce chapitre ne sera pas joyeux non plus, mais ceux d'après le seront ! J'espère que ça sera le dernier chapitre comme ça. Pour le reste, les "blagues" seront entre Aya et Grimm, quoiqu'Ichi pourrait s'y mettre héhé en fait je me suis retenue de faire des blagues trop douteuses (non quand même pas, je ne suis pas si perverse que ça) ! En bref... à bientôt :D

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une semaine, Ayame et Grimmjow rentrèrent chez la jeune femme.<p>

Ichigo était encore à l'école et n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Les deux bleutés passèrent la journée dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils étaient installés sur le lit, Ayame assise jouait de la guitare, Grimmjow était allongé à côté d'elle. Il l'écoutait jouer et chanter.

Ichigo tourna la clé dans la serrure. Il remercia Kyouraku et Ukitake pour l'avoir hébergé pendant une semaine.

En entrant dans l'appartement, il vit d'abord des valises au milieu du salon. Il entendit une mélodie provenant de la chambre d'Ayame. La porte était entrouverte. Il la vit en train de jouer de la guitare et chanter, un adolescent ayant la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle allongé prêt d'elle. Ayame était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, ses doigts glissaient sur un manche qu'ils semblaient connaître par cœur. Et elle chantait. Ça n'avait pas forcement de rapport avec ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, mais elle chantait, se vidait la tête.

L'orangé partit dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, mais difficile de se concentrer avec quelqu'un qui chante dans la pièce d'à côté. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il se mit à écouter ce qu'elle chantait.

"Once_ more I say goodbye, to you_

_Things happen but we don't really know why_

_If it's supposed to be like this, why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?_

_Oh yeah …_

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears, I'm not feeling this situation._

_Run away try to find a safe you can hide _

_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like…_" (1)

Trouvant les paroles tristes, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Il les essuya du revers de la main et, se concentra à nouveau sur ses devoirs. Au bout d'une heure, une autre chanson attira son attention.

« _Replace this fear inside_

_Take this nothingness from me._

_I want to find_

_I want to shine_

_I want to rice_

_Break me down._

_I want to find_

_I want to shine_

_I want to rice_

_Break me down._

_Break me!" (2)_

Ces deux derniers mots, la jeune femme les avait hurlés. Cela fit sursauter l'orangé.

Ayame ne chantait plus, elle se contentait de jouer. Les mélodies étaient toutes aussi tristes les unes que les autres.

Ichigo sortit de sa chambre pour préparer le diner. Il fut rejoint par une Ayame aux yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. En voyant l'orangé, la bleutée le prit dans ses bras pour y chercher du réconfort. L'enfant lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes.

- J'espère que la musique ne t'a pas dérangé ? commença Aya. Quand je joue, j'ai tendance à oublier ce qui m'entoure.

- Non c'est bon.

La jeune femme regarda l'orangé avant de déclarer :

- Mon demi-frère va habiter avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai eus le droit de garde. Aussi on devra déménager dans une semaine, j'ai trouvé un appartement plus grand. seul truc, je vais devoir travailler un soir de plus par semaine, mais bon.

- Demi-frère ?

- On a pas l'même père, répondit une voix derrière eux. 'tain Aya, pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ?

- Tu dormais si bien mon chaton. Ichi j'te présente Grimmjow mon p'tit frère. Grimmjow voici Ichigo.

- Ah ! C'est lui l'gamin dont tu m'as parlé, dit Grimmjow sans relever le surnom.

- Va falloir cohabiter les gars. Surtout toi Grimm, alors ton asociabilité matinal tu nous la mets de côté, lança la jeune femme.

- Pffff…

Elle sortit de la cuisine pour appeler Ukitake, pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin d'Ichigo.

Elle laissa les deux garçons face à face. Grimmjow regardait l'orangé comme s'il était un ennemi à abattre. Ce dernier mal à l'aise, préféra continuer à cuisiner, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards meurtriers que lui lançait le bleuté.

- Eh gamin, lança Grimmjow. J'te préviens, à partir de maintenant t'es sur mon territoire !

(1) Bullet for My Valentine, All this things I hate

(2) RED, Break me down

* * *

><p>Et bien moi je dis à suivre...<p>

Cette fois j'en suis sure et certaine les prochains chapitres seront plus joyeux ! Encore une fois excusez moi pour la taille du chapitre je vais essayer de modifier les chapitres suivant histoire de les rallonger !

**Re-petite note qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic :**

Et bien je tenais simplement à confirmer que j'irai bien à la Japan expo le 30 juin et 1 juillet, et j'ai trouvé un cosplay : uniforme de la day class (dans vampire knight), ouais ouais je sais j'ai fait dans l'original ;p ! donc si vous voulez, pouvez (ou pas) me voir il suffit de trouver une fille, avec l'uniforme de la day class, des ballerines rouges (les chaussures du manga ne rentraient pas dans le budjet et de toute façon ils ne les avaient pas au magasin, donc ça règle le problème), et des mèches bleues (mais je suis pas sûre que vous les verrez ), et c'est tout :D !

Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine !

A plouch !

_Reviews_


	4. La vie à trois

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Girmmjow x Ichigo, et d'autres en fond

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** A part Aya tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, je ne fais que les utiliser à des fins douteuses héhé !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois-ci bien plus joyeuse que les précédentes ! Bon avant qu'on me reproche quoi que ce soit, JE SAIS mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais dites-vous que celui-ci je l'ai déjà bien rallongé par rapport à ce que j'avais d'abord écris sur papier (en plus j'écris sur un petit cahier alors ce qui fait pour moi 4 pages au final c'est pas grand chose, héhé).

**réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Anonyme972 : Et bien tout d'abord, merci pour ta review (bien longue en plus :D) ! Tu as bien raison, après la pluie, le beau temps, la fic deviens moins triste !Quand Grimm dis à Ochi qu'il est sur son territoire, personne ne va rien lui dire, tout simplement parce qu'Ayame n'a pas entendu (elle était au téléphone) et que Ichigo, bah il s'en fout un peu et d'un côté il ne veut pas trop énervé Grimmy, mais sinon, s'il doit e faire chambrer c'est apr ça soeur, qui lui laisse pas mal de liberté et elle le dira : "fais c'que tu veux, mais j'veux pas être tata avant l'heure". Elle ne veut pas jouer le rôle de la mère avec eux, elle recadre si besoin il y a mais pas plus et biensur, elle s'occupe de tout ce petit monde. Raah dommage pour la Japan ! Mais bon t'y peux rien... aller, on se "revoit" au prochain chapitre ! :)

Ayu : Tu as raison, la partie triste (mais obligatoire) est finie, place bah...au reste qui est quand même plus joyeux.

Trinity07 : C'est sûr, la cohabitation pourra être...comique entre ces trois là ! et pour tous les points de vue je pense. C'est sur ce chapitre est court, mais comme tu l'as dit j'ai préféré le détacher du reste. La petite fraise ne se fera pas maryriser par le grand, le beau, le fort, le tous-ce-qu'on-veut Grimmjow ! héhé contente que tu veuille vouer un culte à Aya, d'ailleur je pense que les points comique de la fic seront avec elle (j'ai un humour assez spécial alors tout dépendra du points de vue) et Grimmjow (en tout cas pour l'instant). Je devrais intégrer plus souvent des chansons, mais d'un côté, j'ai pas envi que ça parte en "comédie musicale", je peux dire que retrouver les paroles ça a été un peu compliquer, parce que lorsque j'ai écris le chapitre, j'étais en cours (d'histoire donc j'avais que ça à faire), c'est devenu compliquer quand j'ai eu besoin de mon Ipod, mais j'ai revérifié après les paroles sur internet.

Dixy01 : Et bien, contente que la fic te donne envie de savoir la suite, d'ailleurs, la voillà ! :D

Et dans mon infinie bontée (nan j'rigole j'voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps) voici le 4° chapitre avec un 2-3 jours d'avances sur la date prévue (tous les week-end donc). Bonne lecture ! ^3^

* * *

><p>Deux mois qu'ils étaient installés dans le nouvel appartement, ils avaient chacun leur propre chambre, mais malheureusement une seule salle de bain pour trois, qu'Ayame s'accaparait chaque jours durant de longues (voir très longues) minutes. Les garçons avaient déjà chronométré le temps qu'elle y passait. Le résultat fut pour le moins impressionnant, en moyenne une demi-heure, si ce n'est pas plus.<p>

La rentrée scolaire s'était passée sans encombre, Ichigo avait retrouvé ses amis. Quant à Grimmjow, il dut changer d'école et s'était retrouvé dans la même que l'orangé, qu'il devait d'ailleurs souvent ramener à la maison après les cours, il s'était fait de nouveau amis, nouvelle réputation, nouvelle copine…

A la maison l'ambiance générale était plutôt détendue, mais l'entente entre le bleuté et l'orangé était plus ou moins bonne : le plus pour Ichigo qui faisait des efforts pour se faire accepter du plus âgé, et le moins pour Grimmjow qui ne faisait strictement aucuns efforts.

Un samedi après-midi, alors que nos trois larves étaient vautrée sur le canapé devant la télé, la bleutée eut un flash et se rappela qu'il fallait faire les courses. Après chantage auprès d'une panthère récalcitrante, la petite troupe se retrouva au supermarché.

Ils commencèrent par les fruits et légumes histoire de s'en débarrasser, ensuite les conserves, produits ménagers, là rien à signaler, aucuns accidents notable ne se produisit. C'est au rayon produits laitiers que ça se gâta, une « légère » altercation éclata quant aux yaourts à choisir. Même chose au rayon céréales.

- Bon, on va se mettre d'accord pour un paquet. On prend quoi ? demanda Ayame.

- J'veux des Crunch, dit Grimmjow.

- On peut pas prendre des Trésors, pourquoi on prend toujours ce que Grimmjow aime ?

- Faites chier tous les deux ! On va faire très simple et prendre les Corn Flakes nature !

- J'boufferai pas d'tes trucs sans goûts.

- Vous savez quoi, prenez ce que vous voulez !

Chacun ayant trouvé son bonheur, ils passèrent choisir les goûters, même chose que pour les céréales, les désirs de chacun ne correspondaient pas forcement aux gouts des autres. Grimmjow voulait des brownies, Ichigo des cookies et Ayame des M&M's, et bien sûr pour contenter tout le monde, elle dû prendre les trois, et même plus, faut remplir le placard à goûters à l'agonie depuis… le matin. D'après les deux bleutés, des bonbons et gâteau dès le matin c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux surtout si c'est devant la télé.

La joyeuse compagnie poussa le caddie jusqu'au rayon boisson.

- 'Tain, ton nouveau projet d'avenir c'est devenir alcoolo ou quoi ? demanda le bleuté en voyant sa sœur mettre plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool dans le chariot.

- C'est bientôt mon anniv', alors j'vais inviter des amis. Tu connais notre descente.

- Et nous dans tout ça ? J'pourrai rester avec vous ? Allez dis oui !

- Hors de question, Ichi et toi vous irez dormir chez des amis à vous.

- Fais chier !

Ils finirent leurs courses par le rayon hygiène-santé. Armée de sa liste de courses, Ayame donnait les directives.

- Ichi, tu vas me chercher du savon, shampoing, après-shampoing, démêlant, démaquillant, dissolvant et dentifrice. Toi Grimm tu m'attrapes les serviettes et les tampons. C'est trop haut pour moi.

Quant à elle, la bleutée s'occupa des déodorants, crèmes, cotons et coton-tige. Soudain, elle se rappela d'une chose importante. Les garçons venaient de déposer les courses dans le caddie. Elle interpella une nouvelle fois son frère :

- Grimmjow mon petit frère chéri que j'aime, toi qui es si grand et si fort, peux-tu prendre tout en haut du rayon l'huile de massage, le lubrifiant et les capotes s'il-te-plaît !

Il s'exécuta sans protester.

- Tu veux quelles capotes ?

- Normales et aux fruits.

- Aux fruits ?

- Ça a meilleur goût, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère. Si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

- J'peux en prendre pour moi ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? T'en prends bien toi, t'as pas d'mec en plus. Alors que MOI j'ai une copine, d'abord.

- Je refuse de participer à la perversion de mon p'tit frère. Et puis j'ai pas d'mec officiel, d'abord ! Que des coups d'un soir en attendant de tomber sur quelqu'un de bien… Oh et puis merde, prends en j'veux pas devenir tata trop tôt.

- Cool ! s'exclama-t-il en choisissant sa taille.

- C'est quoi des capotes, c'est quoi du lubrifiant ? intervint Ichigo.

- Le lubrifiant c'est pour que «ça » glisse et les capotes pour ne pas avoir d'enfants et de maladies. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, expliqua rapidement et (très) sommairement la panthère.

Ils rentrèrent chargés comme des mules à l'appartement. Après l'activité « faire les courses », l'activité « ranger les courses » égaya leur après-midi.

Le soir après le diner, Grimmjow souleva une question que sa sœur qualifiait de minée.

- J'peux faire une fête pour mon anniv' ?

- On verra.

- Allez, s'te plait ! C'est dans pas longtemps, faut faire vite ! Toi t'invites bien des amis pour le tien.

- Ouais mais moi j'en inviterai pas une cinquantaine, on sera moins de dix.

- Et alors, y a une époque où ça ne te dérangeait pas.

Assis ou plutôt affalé sur le canapé, Grimmjow croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement.

- Et alors je ne suis pas chaude pour laisser une bande d'adolescents se bourrer la gueule et se défoncer ici. Surtout si mon frère est dans le tas. Je suis sûr que ça va se finir en orgie cette histoire ! T'es trop jeune pour ça ! Et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle !

- N'importe quoi ! T'a vraiment l'esprit trop mal placé ! T'en connais beaucoup des fêtes qui finissent en orgie ? … Nan ne me dis pas que…

- Euh…

- J'ai toujours su que t'étais une perverse finie mais pas au point de participer à une orgie !

- Tu ne sauras rien de ma vie sexuelle !

- Ça tombe bien, j'veux rien savoir. Allez et tu seras là, continua le bleuté.

- J'y réfléchirai, abdiqua Ayame.

- Tu gères !

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre les fit se retourner vers un Ichigo en pyjama légèrement apeuré.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il

- Viens là, lui dit Ayame.

Il s'exécuta et la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Cela eut pour effet que l'orangé se rendormit immédiatement.

- Grimm, il est quelle heure ?

- 22h30, pourquoi ?

- Je vais devoir y aller. Tiens prends le, dit-elle en plaçant l'enfant endormis dans les bras de son frère. Attends encore une dizaine de minutes avant de le mettre au lit.

- Mouai…

- A demain.

Elle partit travailler laissant son frère avec Ichigo dans les bras. Une fois qu'elle referma la porte le bleuté partit mettre Ichigo dans son lit, éteignit la télévision et partit lui aussi se coucher.

Vers une heure du matin Grimmjow sentit une main le secouer doucement. Il se réveilla et se retrouva nez à nez avec une fraise orangée.

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

- 'tain vas voir Aya !grogna le bleuté en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Elle est pas encore là, pleurnicha l'enfant. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Viens, grogna le plus âgé en se décalant pour laisser de la place à l'enfant. Sinon tu vas encore venir me faire chier.

Ichigo s'allongea à côté de Grimmjow, il ne tarda pas à se blottir contre lui. Le bleuté ne dit rien et s'endormit à son tour. Inconsciemment il serra l'orangé dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé ^^<p>

Comme je vais partir en vacance et que je n'aurais pas mon PC avec moi, je ne pourrais pas publier. Si vous avez de la chance, je publierai le prochain chapitre mi-juillet, sinon il faudra attendre le mois d'aout, que je rentre "définitivement" chez moi. Je profiterai de ces vacances pour avancer voir commencer des fics cela va de soit !

sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

grosse bizz'

_Reviews_


	5. Happy Bday Ayame

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo, et d'autres (surtout dans ce chapitre)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sauh Aya ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo. Je pense qu'il devrait faire des histoire parallèles à Bleach en reprennant les personnages (biensur) et dessiner quelques yaoi...ou encore mieux mettre en image ce qu'on écrit en fanfic ! ça, ça serait bien !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Dixy01 : Mais de rien, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ta review ! Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette fic comportera, mais je suis en train d'écrire le 8°, alors je pense qu'il y en aura au moins 10.

Anonyme (tu n'a pas donné de pseudo) : Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir ! En fait, je n'ai pas raconté la fête de Grimmjow, mais comme j'ai commencé à écrire quand il auront 10 ans de plus, je pourrais toujours l'insérer dans un souvenir, comme d'autres trucs d'ailleurs...ouai je vais peut-être faire ça ! Pour le supermarché, c'est normal que ce soit Grimm qui prenne les capotes et tout le tralala, parce que déjà Aya et Ichi ne sont pas assez grands pour les prendre tout en haut du rayon, quoique la bleutée aurai pu en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds en prenant compte biensur que le rayon fait au moins 2m de haut et qu'elle culmine à 1m70 alors que Grimmy a dépassé la barre des 1m80 sans pour autant avoir achevé sa croissance, encore 5 ou 6 cm à prendre (d'après ce que j'ai lu à la fin du tome 38 Grimmy fait 1m86). bref, faut pas pervertir le petit, surtout qu'il vit avec deux obsédés (Aya en particulier, ouai ! j'vais la faire yaoiste !). Aller, à la prochaine !

Ayu : ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu review chaque chapitre ! Les scènes de la vie quotidiennes c'est le plus marrant je trouve, et les courses, il n'y a rien de mieux, surtout si personne de veut la même chose que les autres. On se "revoit" au prochain chapitre ^^

Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis de retour ! Vos vacances ont été bonnes ? Oui ? Non ?

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus que ça. Place à la lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle rentra du travail, Ayame alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'Ichigo pour voir s'il dormait. A sa grande surprise, il n'était pas dans son lit. C'est sans trop d'espoir qu'elle ouvrit la porte de celle de son frère, elle pensait plutôt le trouver dans sa chambre à elle.<p>

La bleutée retint une exclamation de surprise en voyant Ichigo et Grimmjow dormir l'un contre l'autre. Les trouvant adorable dans cette position, elle les prit en photo, histoire de faire les pieds à son frère. Ayame décida même de se joindre à eux, la jeune femme partit se mettre en pyjama, puis revint se glisser dans le lit à côté d'Ichigo.

Deux semaines plus tard, un dimanche matin, alors que la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, elle fut brutalement réveillée par une tête bleue et une autre orange. En effet, les garçons avaient décidé de la réveillée comme il se doit en ce jour spécial.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Kékispasse ? demanda la bleutée complètement dans les vapes. L'est quelle heure ?

- Il est 10h30, on est dimanche, dimanche 25 mai, et c'est ton anniversaire, répondit le bleuté.

- Gné ?

- Aujourd'hui tu prends 1 an.

- Ah ouiiii ! C'est vrai ! Câlin !

- Les garçons se jetèrent dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez fait un gâteau ?

- Morfale va ! Le gamin a mis la main à la pâte.

- J'ai fait un gros gâteau au chocolat, déclara Ichigo tout fier.

Ils migrèrent du lit à la cuisine pour manger le gros gâteau.

Toute la journée les garçons furent des « amours », comme les qualifia Ayame. Ils ne se disputèrent pas une seule fois. En fin d'après-midi la bleutée les vira de l'appartement à cause d'un « débarquement ». Sur le pas de la porte, elle donna les dernières instructions à son frère :

- Grimm, t'amènes Ichi chez son ami…euh…Renji je crois. Bref, toi tu vas chez Stark c'est ça, ou chez ta copine là… la blonde, j'ai oublié son nom…

- Hallibell, je dors chez elle…

- Me mens pas je sais que vous ne dormirez pas !

- Je disais qu'on se retrouvait chez Stark.

- En fait j'm'en fous tu fais c'que tu veux, mais rappelles-toi j'veux pas être tata avant l'heure. T'as pris les capote, si non bah...tu sais où elles sont.

- Mais oui, mais oui !

- Demain matin récupères Ichi vers 10-11h et vous rentrez direct. Heureusement que c'est férié dans votre école.

- Chuis obligé d'aller le chercher ? Tu peux pas l'faire ?

- Nope, j'serai pas en état. Allez à demain.

- Bois pas trop !

- Tu me connais.

- Bah justement c'est pour ça que j'te l'dis. Gamin, ramènes toi on y va ! cria le bleuté.

- J'suis pas un gamin !

Ayame leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte sur les deux garçons qui se disputaient. La journée avait si bien commencé.

Rapidement elle se prépara à recevoir le « débarquement », à savoir ces amis pour fêter son anniversaire. La préparation en question consistait à sortir des verres (shooter, normaux, à bière…), chauffer des pizzas, sortir des paquets de bonbons, chips et bien sûr des bouteilles de jus, soda et d'alcool.

Les premiers à arriver furent Yoruichi et Kisuke suivis de près par Shunsui et Jûshirô. Gin et Rangiku arrivèrent les avant derniers, la rousse se jeta sur Ayame, la serrant contre son opulente poitrine. La bleutée manqua d'étouffer.

- Rangiku…j'étouffe…j'vais mourir…Gin…vire-la…Matsumoto…t'as des trop gros seins…j'veux les même…prête-les moi…pitié les gens…j'étouffe !

Ichimaru se dévoua pour libérer la bleutée de l'étreinte de sa copine.

- Kukkaku n'est pas encore arrivée ? demanda Yoruichi.

- Nope, elle m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle arrivera en retard et qu'on commence sans elle.

Le groupe s'installa dans le salon et démarra les hostilités. Ils avaient mis toutes les bouteilles à côté de la table basse, ainsi en constatèrent le nombre assez conséquent, mais la constitution du groupe étant, certaines personnes (en gros les trous sans fonds) comme Matsumoto, Urahara, Kyouraku et Ayame furent ravis.

Kukkaku arriva à 20h30 accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun.

- Coucou tout le monde, désolée du retard. Je suis venue avec mon grand frère Kaien. Je fais les présentations. Alors la rousse aux gros seins c'est Rangiku, à côté avec les cheveux gris c'est gin son copain, la fille à la peau mate c'est Yoruichi, le blond au bob et à la tête de pervers c'est Kisuke. Celui avec les fleurs dans les cheveux c'est Shunsui, celui qu'il tient contre lui c'est Jûshirô son copain. Et bien sûr, notre hôte, celle avec les cheveux bleus c'est Ayame.

- Assied-toi là, dis Ayame à Kaien en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Manifestement, il lui plaisait. Cela n'échappa pas à Jûshirô qui le fit remarquer à son amant. Les deux hommes s'abstinrent de tous commentaires, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune femme comme ça.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, rirent encore plus et burent énormément. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils s'endormirent sur les canapés, le fauteuil ou encore sur des coussins à même le sol.

Grimmjow et Ichigo rentrèrent aux alentours de 10h30 du matin. Le bleuté était partit de mauvaise grâce chercher l'orangé, mais il se doutait que sa sœur serait en train de dormir. En entrant dans l'appartement ses doutes furent confirmés. En effet Kukkaku occupait le fauteuil, d'un côté de l'un des canapés Gin dormait la tête contre la poitrine de Matsumoto, de l'autre côté Jûshirô et Shunsui dormaient enlacés. A même le sol Kisuke et Yoruichi dormaient la tête sur des coussins, et enfin sur l'autre canapé, Ayame dormait sur un grand brun qu'il ne connaissait pas, la tête enfouit dans son cou.

- Non mais regardes-moi ça ! dit Grimmjow à l'enfant. Dans quel état ils se sont mis.

Le bleuté se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis, l'orangé le suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par une Ayame avec une superbe gueule de bois. Son frère lui tendit un verre dans lequel un comprimé se dissolvait.

- Alors ta soirée ?

- J'ai bu, beaucoup trop bu même, je suis morte, mais j'ai passé une super soirée.

- Tu dormais sur qui ?

La question fit rougir la bleutée.

- Euh… le grand frère de Kukkaku, Kaien.

- Tu rougis, tu rougis, tu rougis, la taquina Grimmjow.

- Y a du café et des médocs ?

Ils se retournèrent vers un groupe de personnes un peu mal en point. Après distribution de médicaments et de tasses de café, la petite troupe migra vers le salon où des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol.

Malgré l'état des tous les adultes, la conversation allait bon train. Ayame jetait quelques coups d'œil en direction de Kaien, Ichigo remarqua que le brun lui rendait ses regards.

Après le départ des invités, l'orangé fut envoyé dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs, tandis que le frère et la sœur nettoyaient le salon.

- Merci d'être passé chercher Ichi.

- C'est parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécié, tu sembles le tolérer et encore.

- Il est trop jeune, on a rien en commun.

- Je suis sûre que si. T'as déjà essayé de discuter avec lui au moins ? Savoir ce qu'il aime tout ça ?

- Bah nan pas trop, dit-il comme si c'était évident.

- Tu feras un effort, d'accord ? Il fait tous pour que tu l'acceptes.

* * *

><p>Hihihi voili voilou, vous vous doutez de la suite sur deux des personnages, et je ne parle ni d'Ichi, ni de Grimmy ;p<p>

Eh tant que j'y pense, au chapitre 3 (je crois) j'ai dit que Ichi avait été hébergé par Kyouraku et Ukitake pendant une semaine. J'avais beaucoup hésité sur qui des amis d'Ayame allait héberger l'orangé. Tout d'abord Gin et Rangiku pour moi c'est le bon plan pour enlevé l'innocence du petit, même chose pour Kisuke et Yoruichi, il a 10 ans donc pas de perversion à cet age. Ensuite Kukkaku, je ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse Kaien avant Aya. Il ne restait plus que Shunsui et Jûshirô, les plus recommandés pour s'occuper d'un enfant : pas de perversité apparente, pas de propos crus, de la douceur, instinct paternel... Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai choisis ce couple là !

Je suis en Angleterre mais j'ai acces a internet alors j'en ai profite pour poster ce chapitre ! Je suis contente :D

A la prochaine les gents !

_Reviews _


	6. Je veux de l'amour

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow X Ichigo, et un dont tout le monde se doute.

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** A part Ayame, les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Ayu : Ton désir d'en savoir plus va être exaucé, la relation entre Aya et Kaien va avancer. Un peu pour ce chapitre, mais beaucoup plus pour le 7. Merci pour ta review et aussi pour ton soutient ^^

Trinity07 : Tout d'abord je te remercie pour ta review. ^^ Et oui, les lendemains de fêtes peuvent être très difficils. Je vais même dire que pour Aya et Kaien ça va très très bien rouler, alors pas d'inquiétude à se faire quant à leur future couple (ça ne sers à rien que je fasse comme si il ne va rien se passer). Par contre la relation GrimmIchi va mettre un peu de temps à se faire (faut faire durer le suspence), mais quand elle se fera, elle se fera très bien.

Dixy01 : Et bien c'est plutôt moi qui dois te remercier de me laisser des reviews, alors merci beaucoup ! Je vais même préciser un peu plus ma réponse, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12, donc faudra me supporter encore un moment xD, mais je sais pas quand j'aurai fini, je vais essayer d'écrire au moins 13 ou 14 chapitres. Merci re-merci, j'ai passer de bonnes vacances en angleterre, j'étais en camps, tout ça tout ça, sauf que les cours d'anglais étaient purement merdiques. J'ai quand même appris à dessiner une ile déserte. Si si je ne ments pas. Mais je me suis fait de super amies, alors ça rattrape tout. Et j'ai fais de la danse c'était super aussi, ça faisait 4 ans que j'avais arrêter... Bref je ne vais pas me mettre à raconter ma vie. Bonnes vacances à toi aussi ^^

Bon, les gens, l'heure est grave (pas tant que ça mais c'est juste un effet de style) le 20 (juillet on est d'accord ?) je repars pour 2 semaines à peu près, et gros je rentre aux alentours du 5 août et je n'aurai, et là c'est sûr et certain (quoique les miracles existent) pas internet, et vous vous en doutez : pas internet = pas de publication, voilà, je voulais juste prévenir.

Retournons à des choses plus joyeuses, j'ai le bonheur (et l'honneur ça marche aussi) de vous annoncer que la relation grimmichi se fera au chapitre 11 (si je ne me suis pas trompée bien sûr). Et c'est tout à fait normal si dans quelques chapitres à venir leur relation se dégrade. Dites vous que c'est pour mieux se retrouver.

Bref... je vais arrêter avec mes annonces et place à la lecture !

* * *

><p>- Moi c'que j'veux c'est un amoureuuuuuuuux. Un amoureux rien qu'à moiiiiiii, un grand, un brun, un fort, un qui me dit des mots d'amûûûûûûûr ! J'veux un homme pour m'serrer dans ses braaaaaaaaaaaaas…<p>

- PUTAIN MAIS TA GUEULE ! Tu m'casses les couilles à brailler comme ça d'puis c'matin ! vociféra le bleuté.

- Wow un peu d'respect pour mon œuvre digne des plus grands !

- Des plus grands ? Mon cul ouais ! Tu chantes pas tu brailles. Ça m'étonne pas qu'tu sois encore célibataire à ton âge ! Tu vas finir vieille fille s'tu continues.

- Frère indigne, comment oses-tu ? Forcément c'est facile pour toi.

- Qu'est-c' tu veux dire par là ?

- J'veux dire que t'as pas de problème parce que tu prends de tout, chantonna la bleutée.

- Ah nan j'prends pas d'tout, si t'étais pas ma sœur j't'aurais jamais approchée.

_Ding dong_

Le bruit de la sonnette interrompit leur joute verbale, pourtant si bien partie. Ayame se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Grimmjow l'attrapa à la taille et la fit tomber sur l'un des canapés et se leva pour aller ouvrir, c'était sans compter que la jeune femme attrapa sa cheville et le fit tomber par terre. S'en suivit une lutte acharnée pour savoir qui allait ouvrir la porte.

_Ding dong_

Finalement il y eut match nul, car se fut Ichigo qui alla ouvrir ayant eu pitié du visiteur qui attendait derrière la porte. Ayame se releva rapidement pour accueillir le visiteur, elle n'allait tout de même pas recevoir quelqu'un tout en restant à se bagarrer par terre avec son petit frère.

- Tricheuse, lança le dit petit frère.

- T'inquiètes chaton on r'met ça quand tu veux !

Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée craignant des représailles. Arrivée à bon port, elle tomba nez à nez avec un grand brun musclé.

- Kaien ! Comment vas-tu ? J't'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va ça va. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Euh...je…T'es libre pour prendre un verre là maintenant ?

- J'vais chercher mon sac et on y va.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, elle partit avec Kaien, laissant Ichigo et Grimmjow en plan dans le salon. Le bleuté repartit courageusement s'écraser sur le canapé.

- Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! Qu'elle sorte avec lui comme ça elle arrêtera avec ses chansons à la con.

- Pourquoi vous avez commencé à vous battre ? demanda innocemment (il le fait vraiment de façon innocente il n'a que 10 ans) Ichigo.

- Elle voulait me faire chier sur mes préférences.

- Préférences sur quoi ? l'interrogea l'orangé intrigué.

L'adolescent soupira, comment expliquer les « choses de la vie » à un gamin de dix ans qui justement ne connait rien à la vie. Quoique ça il n'en était pas si sûr, sa sœur pouvait très lui avoir déjà expliqué une chose ou deux.

- Elle voulait dire que je suis bi.

- C'est quoi être bi ?

- Pour faire simple c'est aimé les hommes et les femmes.

- Moi je t'aime bien et j'aime aussi Aya, ça veut dire que je suis bi comme toi ?

La question de l'enfant fit rire Grimmjow, en fin de compte la bleutée n'avait rien expliqué.

- Hahaha ! Non ça veut dire que…comment t'expliquer ça simplement ? Je pourrais tomber amoureux d'un homme ou d'une femme, et coucher avec un homme ou une femme.

- Aaaaah !

- Eh gamin, tu veux apprendre à jouer de la guitare ? demanda le bleuté pour détourner la conversation.

- Tu sais en jouer ?

- Ouaip.

Le plus âgé partit chercher l'instrument dans la chambre de sa sœur dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il mit un certain temps à la trouver, forcement elle était couchée par terre sous une pile de vêtements.

En une heure, le bleuté put constater la vitesse d'apprentissage du plus jeune. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'orangé faisait de son mieux pour l'impressionner.

La faim se faisant sentir, ils firent chauffer des pizzas, ils n'avaient strictement aucune envie de faire la popote.

Le canapé, des pizzas, des sodas, des pop-corn, la télé et un film firent leur bonheur.

Aux alentours de minuit, Grimmjow était vautré sur le canapé, et Ichigo était allongé la tête sur ses cuisses.

- Gamin, dit le bleuté en secouant un peu l'orangé. Il est tard tu veux aller t'coucher ?

- Non je suis bien là.

- Comme tu veux.

Ils se turent et se reconcentrèrent sur le film qui parlait d'une bande d'animaux préhistoriques qui devaient rendre un bébé humain à ses parents, et il y avait aussi un écureuil un peu con sur les bords accro aux glands (et je parle bien évidement des fruits du chêne, bande de perverses).

- Dis Grimmjow, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom ?

- Chais pas. Gamin c'est un p'tit surnom. C'est comme si je t'appelais ma p'tite fraise, c'est affectueux.

- C'est comme quand Aya t'appelle chaton.

- Ouais voilà, sauf qu'elle c'est pour m'faire chier.

Petit à petit, la fatigue eut raison de l'enfant qui s'endormit.

Deux heures plus tard, le bleuté se décida à mettre Ichigo au lit. Il avait l'orangé dans les bras lorsqu'Ayame rentra du travail et de son rendez-vous. Elle était ravie. Les deux bleutés se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, Grimmjow avait toujours Ichigo dans les bras.

- Alors ton rendez-vous ?

- Ouiiiiiiii, tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas m'le dire.

- Et bah il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! Il est…comment dire…et moi…bah je …'fin tu vois ?

- Ouais j'vois surtout qu't'es amoureuse.

- Ouais ! Il m'a même donné un autre rendez-vous ! iiiiiiiiih je suis trop contente !

- La jeune femme frétillait de joie et ne tenait pas en place. Elle s'agitait sous l'œil amusé de son frère.

- Il m'a dit que comme il s'était décidé à la dernière minute de venir me voir, et que donc c'est pour ça qu'il avait pas pris le temps de m'amener des fleurs, et bah il m'en offrira un énoooorme bouquet la prochaine fois !

- Putain, quand t'était célibataire tu faisais chier parce que t'avais pas d'mec et maintenant que t'en as un, tu fais toujours chier et en plus tu ne teins même plus en place.

- J'te jure s'il m'amène un gros bouquet de roses rouges, j'le suce, lâcha Ayame dans son monde (nan nan pas le monde des bisounourses, mais celui de la perversité).

- Classe !

- Toujours, tu me connais… Faudrait peut-être le mettre au lit, dit-elle en désignant l'enfant toujours endormit dans les bras de son frère, la tête sur son épaule.

- J'y vais.

- Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Ichigo fut mis au lit par un Grimmjow qui eut un mal fou à décrocher les bras de l'enfant de son cou sans le réveiller.

Il le regarda dormir un moment. Finalement, il l'aimait bien ce gamin.

- Attachant ce p'tit, dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

><p>Et un chapitre ! Un.<p>

Il est mignon ichi, il est tout pure et innocent (ce qui relève du miracle vu les personnes avec qui il vit).

Et la chansons pourri d'Aya by me, hein ! vous avez vu ? je suis une compositrice née ! et j'allais oublier sa finesse légendere.

Allez je ne voous embête pas plus que ça !

Tchou les gens ! Je vous aime merci pour votre soutient, reviews... ça fait plaisir et ça motive à écrire !

Je vous fais une grosse bizz' en remerciment.

_Reviews_


	7. I don't want you to leave me

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo et en arrière plan vous l'aurez devinez, Ayame x Kaien

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** A part Aya tous les personnage appartiennent à Tite Kubo qui je pense devrait se mettre aux yaoi en reprenant ses personneges.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Trinity07 : Merci à toi, je trouve aussi que je suis plutôt douée, je devrait peut-être sortir un album...la chanson est ignoble on est d'accord de toute façon c'était fait exprès que ça soit horrible...enfin plutôt le genre de chanson qu'on chanterait spontanément. En tout cas merci du compliment comme quoi je gère en tant qu'auteur, ça fait grave plaisir ! :D Difficil d'être pur tout en vivant avec Aya et Grimm...je me demande comment Ichi fait ! On va dire que c'est la perversité d'Aya qui la rend attachante (j'espère que les lecteurs l'apprécient) ;p enfin voilà. A la prochaine :) bizz'

Ayu : Encore merci, profite bien du chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ^^bizz'

Dixy01 : AAAAAAH ton entousiasme (ça s'écrit comme ça ? je suis une daube en orthographe -') ça fait plaisir, merci ! Et oui mes vacances en Angleterre ce sont très bien passées, je me suis bien amusée tout ça... et j'ai dessiné une île déserte ! Avoues que c'est la classe ! Tu vas être contente je ne pars plus des vacances, et après bah...la rentrée BOUUUUUHOUUUUUU j'veus pas retourner au lycée ! Bref...voili voilou... à la prochaine !Bisous ^^

Yumi-chan : merci de la review, et plus besoin d'attendre, la suite est là !

Bonjour bonjour, comme vous le voyez je suis (enfin) rentrée ! comme vous le verrez, je fais avancer l'histoire de 3 ans juste pour ce chapitre, et pour les autres...vous verrez en temps voulu.

Bonne lectures :D

* * *

><p><em>Trois ans plus tard aux alentours du mois de Janvier.<em>

- Grimm tu veux toujours faire tes études aux Etats Unis, demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus concentrée sur les multiples papiers qu'elle remplissait minutieusement.

- Ouais, mais…le bleuté assit en face de sa sœur hésita.

- Mais quoi ? demanda t'elle en levant le nez de toute la paperasse.

- Bah…moi j'peux pas payer, et même avec une bourse, c'est cher. Et toi non plus tu ne peux pas payer.

Ayame leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre.

- C'est pas le plus important, répondit-elle agacée. Est-ce que tu veux toujours étudier l'informatique sur la côte Ouest, Silicon Valley et tout le tralala ?

- Yep !

- Et bah voilà. On y arrive. Bon alors, tu finis de remplir les dossiers d'inscription pour les différentes universités, tu signes et t'enverras le tout demain.

- Et pour le fric on fait comment ?

La bleutée soupira.

- Ton père avait ouvert un compte bancaire dans lequel il avait réuni une somme importante pour payer tes études supérieures, et même plus, en cas de pépin. Maman avait fait la même chose pour moi.

- Comment t'es au courant de ça et pas moi ? Ce sont eux qui te l'ont dit ?

- Nope, je le sais tout simplement parce que c'était écrit sur leur testament. Eh Grimm, franchement, comment croyais-tu que je payais mes études ?

- J'me suis jamais posé la question.

Il se mit à réfléchir, il voulait demander un truc, mais il venait d'oublier quoi.

- Réfléchit pas trop, ça donne mal au crane quand on est pas habitué.

- Tu recycles Aya, tu me l'as déjà sorti celle-là.

- On ne peut pas toujours innover.

Elle se leva et partit chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Du salon en entendit Grimmjow lui dire :

- J'voulais te demander quelque chose mais j'ai oublié…

Elle rit, et revint avec deux verres, une bouteille de soda, un paquet de M&M's pour elle ainsi qu'un paquet de brownies pour le bleuté.

- T'es comme un poisson rouge, un tour de bocal et c'est fini.

Il préféra ne pas relever la moquerie.

- Ah si c'est bon. Ça me revient. Le lycée, c'est toi qui payes ?

- Hmm.

- Oui ou non ?

- Quand je dis hmm c'est oui et hmm hmm c'est non.

- Donc c'est oui ?

- Hmm.

Il mit du temps à réaliser qu'il avait l'opportunité d'aller faire ses études aux Etats Unis. Lorsque ça attint enfin le cerveau, il s'exclama :

- Putain ! J'vais aux Etats Unis !

Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras en guise de remerciement.

- Oh putain merci Aya !

Ichigo apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il venait de rentrer du collège.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Il était arrivé dans l'appartement, et était tombé sur un Grimmjow en pleine danse de la joie (collectore). Assise derrière la table à manger, la bleutée riait un verre à la main devant le ridicule de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- J'vais faire mes études aux USA ma p'tite fraise (le surnom témoigne de sa joie), répondit le bleuté en se trémoussant.

- Hein ? Mais…mais…combien de temps ?

- Cinq à six ans, l'informa la jeune femme qui s'amusait à lancer des M&M's en l'air et à les attraper avec sa bouche (ça marche aussi très bien avec les Malterser et autres bonbons ronds, j'adore faire ça).

- Ah…dit l'orangé déçu.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow s'en aille, surtout aussi longtemps. Encore qu'il déménage et qu'il ait son propre appartement ça irait. Mais pas qu'il change de pays, de continent, qu'il traverse l'océan. Ils avaient mis du temps à bien s'entendre, alors Grimmjow ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça. C'est certes égoïste de penser de cette façon, car c'est une opportunité à ne pas refuser, mais Ichigo ne voulait pas être séparé du bleuté.

L'orangé partit dans sa chambre ne voulant pas que le plus âgé voit son trouble. Malheureusement pour lui, il le remarqua et le suivit dans sa chambre.

- T'es triste parce que je vais m'en aller ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas donner de réponse. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si attaché à Grimmjow.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête ! J'aime pas quand t'es tout triste comme ça, commença le bleuté. Eh gamin, t'inquiètes pas. J'reviendrai vous voir quand j'pourrai, ou alors Aya et toi, et t'être même Kaien, pourrez venir. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on ne se verra plus jamais. _Il marqua une pause._ Oh gamin ! arrête de bouder !

- J'boude pas.

- Alors tirer une tronche de quatre mètres de long t'appelles ça comment ?

- Je boude pas. Je suis triste c'est différent.

Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu. Il s'assit sur le bureau du plus jeune.

- Ecoute, si je suis accepté je partirai vers mi-juin. Je demanderai à Aya si elle et toi pourrez venir passer une ou deux semaines avec moi, ok ?

- Mouis, répondit Ichigo plus ou moins satisfait par cette proposition.

- Et bah voilà affaire réglée ! dit le bleuté en sortant de la chambre.

_Mi-juin, aéroport de Tokyo._

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi déjà ? demanda Grimmjow pour la énième fois.

Ayame soupira et répondit pour la énième fois :

- J'te l'ai déjà dit, on passa les vacances dans la famille de Kaien et c'est prévu depuis longtemps.

Ichigo, Ayame, Kaien et Grimmjow étaient à l'aéroport pour le départ de ce dernier. Le bleuté jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre.

- P'tain j'vais de voir y aller.

Il enlaça sa sœur.

- Aya merci pour tout. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si t'avais pas été là.

- Tu vas me manquer Grimm !

Il se sépara d'elle et se tourna vers Ichigo.

- Gamin prend soin de toi, dit Grimmjow. P'tain tire pas la tronche.

- J'veux pas que tu partes

- Je sais… Sois gentil. Fais au moins un sourire. Pour moi.

- Tient voilà, répondit l'orangé en faisant un sourire forcé.

Grimmjow rit un peu et se tourna vers Kaien qui avait un bras autour de la taille de la bleutée. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Kaien, commença le bleuté en posant une main sur son épaule. Je te confie ma sœur. Si tu lui brise le cœur, j'te bute.

- Grimmjow ! s'indigna la concernée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin d'elle. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Kaien serra encore plus l'élue de son cœur contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

- Je peux partir tranquille alors. A la prochaine !

Sur ce, Grimmjow s'éloigna du petit groupe.

A la porte d'embarquement, il laissa son esprit vagabonder en direction des autres. Il allait partir longtemps, bien trop longtemps à son gout. Une pensée le fit s, déprimant qu'il sourire : ils devaient être dans la voiture de Kaien, ce dernier devait être au volant conduisant en silence, sur le siège passager Ayame était probablement en train de regarder défiler le paysage déprimant qu'il s'en aille. Dans sa tête, Grimmjow était encore le petit frère dont il fallait s'occuper, et, à l'arrière de la voiture il voyait très bien Ichigo bouder.

Il l'aimait bien le gamin. Dommage qu'il n'ait que treize ans. Le bleuté aurait bien aimé partager plus de choses avec lui.

Au début, il avait eu du mal à accepter l'orangé. Il avait craint qu'il lui pique sa sœur, sa seule famille après la mort de leurs parents, son seul soutient.

Une famille, il en avait une à présent. Il avait Ayame, mais aussi Kaien qui on pouvait le dire était presque son beau-frère et qui d'ailleurs s'était mis à vivre progressivement avec eux. Et il avait Ichigo. Quoique Grimmjow ne le considérait pas comme un frère. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas comme on aime quelqu'un de sa famille. C'était bien plus fort, bien plus compliqué comme sentiment.

Le bleuté monta dans l'avion. Il avait préféré arrêter de penser à sa famille de peur de faire marche arrière.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de réussir ses études pour ensuite revenir vivre au Japon, à Tokyo, près de siens.

Oui…cela semblait être un bon plan.

* * *

><p>Bon bah j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous bouillez d'impatience, que vous voulez connaitre la suite, que... que voilà... Bref je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !<p>

Je vous donne quand même des nouvelles "du front" je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je trénaille un peu en l'écrivant. J'écris un bout je m'arrête, je reprends, je m'arrête et ainsi de suite. Mais maintenant que je suis rentrée je m'y mets SERIEUSEMENT !

Tient j'ai un truc marrant à raconter : aujourd'hui (04/08/11) j'étais dans l'avion pour rentrer de vacances, et donc on nous sert les plateaux repas, et dans le mien, il y avait en plat du riz jaune (jusque là tout va bien) et un truc plus ou moins sphérique avec de la "sauce" rouge dessus, je croyais que c'était de la viande. Donc je coupe un bout le mets dans ma bouche, et en fait NON, ça n'était pas de la viande mais du poisson ! Je connaissais déjà le poisson carré (poisson pané ou celui qu'on mange à la cantine et qui n'est pas pané) et bah aujourd'hui j'ai découverts le poisson rond ! Tout le monde, excusez le langage mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ça, s'en branle royalement, mais j'aivais envie de le raconter.

En tout cas bisous bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !

Reviews


	8. La vuelta de la pantera

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo et Ayame x Kaien

**Rating :** M, quoique pour l'instant pas de lemon à l'horizon.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Dixy01 : Beuh non j'aime bien t'es reviews, elles n'ont rien de bizarre. Et oui rien est pire que la rentrée, mais...au moins je pourrai voir mes amis qui sont toujours en vacances et qui me laissent toute seule...bref, et le poisson rond (par je ne sais quel miracle a cette forme particulière) n'a pas franchement de goût. En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ce chapitre t'as plû, courage, il n'y a qu'une semaine entre chaque publication ! ^^ A la prochaine :D bisous.

Ayu : Félivitation, c'est toi qui a posté la 50ème review ! enfin voilà, merci beaucoup :) et non Grimm ne va envoyer de lettre à personne... quoique je ne sais pas, parce que je ne m'attarde pas sur son séjour aux USA, et comme tu le verras je passe sous silence un certain nombre d'années. Je n'en dit pas plus...;) A la prochaine Bizz'.

Les gens, je suis vraiment très très très contente : j'ai eu 50 reviews en tout sur cette fic ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. MERCI à vous ! Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait à ce point, c'est vrai que par rapport à d'autres auteurs c'est pas grand chose, mais pour moi c'est génial ! :D C'est grâce à votre soutient que je continue à écrire cette fic bah... pour vous, parce que j'ai pû constater que vous aimez et donc j'ai envi de continuer. Bref... tous ça pour dire MERCI !

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans plus tard (soit dix ans depuis le chapitre 1)<em>

Sept ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Grimmjow pour les Etats Unis. Ce dernier n'avait pu revenir au Japon que pour de rares occasions comme les fiançailles d'Ayame et Kaien, leur mariage, la naissance de leur fils Ren et une ou deux fois simplement pour les voir. Eux aussi avaient passé quelques vacances avec lui sur la côte Ouest.

Après cinq ans d'études, cela faisait deux ans qu'il travaillait comme informaticien dans une grande entreprise.

En sept ans, Ayame était devenue avocate dans un cabinet renommé de Tokyo et s'était mariée avec Kaien. Ils avaient eu un premier enfant Ren, un petit brun aux yeux turquoise de trois ans et quelques. La bleutée était enceinte de huit mois de leur deuxième enfant. La petite famille vivait à Tokyo dans le manoir de la famille Shiba.

Depuis ses treize ans, Ichigo avait bien grandit. Il avait mûrit aussi. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme de vingt ans. Il était en deuxième année de médecine et vivait toujours dans l'ancien appartement d'Ayame, où il avait passé toute son adolescence.

Comme tous les dimanches, Ichigo passait la soirée chez les Jaggerjack-Shiba. Comme toujours la maison était…animée, entre Ren qui courrait dans tous les sens, ses parents ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à lui courir après, les rires d'une Ayame qui même enceinte jusqu'au cou ne perdait en rien de sa joie de vivre et bien sûr, Kaien, aux petits soins pour sa femme, accédait à ses moindre désirs.

- Ren, où es-tu ? On va passer à table mon chéri !

- Je suis là maman ! l'informa son fils du haut des bras de son papa.

Ils passèrent donc à table. La bleutée allait s'assoir lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir sans écouter les protestations de son époux.

- Aya assied-toi ! Je vais y aller. Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte et que…

- Je sais mon amour. Mais il faudrait bien que le p'tit sorte un jour !

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit au visiteur inattendu. Lorsqu' elle vit qui était ledit visiteur, elle se jeta à son cou, autant qu'elle put à cause de son ventre. Le cri de joie qu'elle poussa retentit dans toute la maison.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Griiiiiiimm !

- Surprise ! dit ce dernier en prenant sa grande sœur dans les bras.

Alertés par le cri pour le moins strident, Kaien et Ichigo vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Le bleuté se détachait à peine d'Ayame, qu'une fusée brune lui sauta dessus.

- Tontonnnn !

- Salut toi. Dit Grimmjow en prenant Ren dans ses bras.

Il reposa son neveux au sol, salua Kaien, et, s'arrêta devant l'orangé.

- 'Tain t'as grandi gamin depuis la dernière fois.

- Et toi tu n'as pas changé.

Grimmjow serra Ichigo contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Grimm. Toi aussi.

Ichigo se cala contre le torse de son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait du bien de le voir à nouveau.

La joyeuse troupe se remit à table, non sans avoir ajouté un couvert à l'intention du nouvel arrivant.

- Bah alors chaton, commença Ayame un brin moqueuse. Qu'est ce qui t'amène de l'autre côté de l'océan ? Envie de revivre parmi nous ?

- T'as tout juste Aya. J'ai profité d'un poste qui s'est libéré.

- Dans la filière japonaise de l'entreprise pour laquelle tu travailles ? demanda Kaien.

- Yep. Comme j'suis japonais, ils se sont dit que ça serait un bon plan de me muter au Japon. Ils m'ont même filé un super poste. J'vais être le chef de tout le service informatique. Si c'est pas beau ça ? dit-il en étirant un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Eh Grimm, j'voudrais pas te faire redescendre sur Terre et jouer les grandes sœurs rabat joie. C'est bien beau d'avoir un bon poste, mais t'as quelque part où loger ?

Le concerné se gratta le menton faisant mine de réfléchir. Pour l'instant sa boite lui payait l'hôtel, mais il était situé bien trop loin du centre, et donc de l'endroit où il allait travailler… Mais bien sûr ! Il y avait les appartements de fonction. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? … Ah bah en fait non ils étaient tous pris. Merde…

- Nope. Pas encore.

- Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi, intervint l'orangé. J'habite toujours dans notre ancien appart' ? Si tu veux, ton ancienne chambre est inutilisée.

- Hmm… pourquoi pas ? Merci gamin ça m'arrange ça.

Il était minuit passé lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent chez eux. En entrant dans l'appartement, Grimmjow constata qu'il y avait eu quelques petits changements, la décoration était plus simple, il y avait beaucoup moins de coussins trainant dans le salon, il n'y avait plus non plus de magazines, livres de cours, manga, cahiers… envahissant la table basse. En conclusion, le salon était bien mieux rangé qu'avant. Il déposa ses valises dans sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Elle était telle qu'il l'avait laissé sept ans plus tôt. Le bleuté mit quelques affaires dans la salle de bain. Là aussi c'était mieux rangé qu'avant. Fini les produits de beauté, maquillage et crèmes en tout genre, seuls subsistaient brosse à dents, dentifrice, déodorant, rasoir, une ou deux eaux de toilette, savon, shampooing, après shampoing, brosse à cheveux et sèche-cheveux. Grimmjow vit même une lotion spéciale pour protéger les cheveux, il se dit qu'Aya devait l'avoir acheté pour Ichigo maintenant qu'il avait les cheveux longs (p'tit spoiler pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas assez loin dans Bleach, pendant le dernier combat entre Ichigo et Ulquiorra, on voit vite fait le visage d'Ichi avec les cheveux longs, mais vraiment vite fait, parce que le reste du temps il a son masque. Au passage ça lui va trop bien *µ*).

En sortant de la pièce il croisa Ichigo qui sortait de l'ancienne chambre de la bleutée maintenant devenue la sienne. Le jeune homme lui offrit un grand sourire, auquel il répondit, et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Grimmjow le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Ils burent leur thé en silence, silence qui fut brisé par le plus âgé.

- T'es en deuxième année de médecine c'est ça ?

- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Ichigo.

- C'est Aya qui me l'a dit je ne sais plus quand. C'était un jour où je lui demandais de tes nouvelles.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles plutôt que de passer par elle ?

L'informaticien se frotta la nuque un peu gêné.

- Bah tu vois, comme ça f'sait un an ou deux que j't'avais pas appelé, j'me voyais mal te passer un coup d'fil comme une grosse fleur (tout le monde connait l'expression « comme une fleur » ? et selon moi il y a pire que de faire les choses « comme une fleur », c'est de les faire « comme une grosse fleur » xD nan j'déconne c'est surtout ma façon de le dire)

- C'est sûr… Bon, je vais m'coucher, j'ai cours demain matin. _Bâillement_. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. T'sais où me trouver si jamais tu fais un cauchemar ! plaisanta Grimmjow.

Il entendit le rire d'Ichigo s'éloigner. Il était enfin de retour.

Pendant deux semaines, les deux hommes ne se virent quasiment pas. Grimmjow étant en vacances (il n'a pas encore repris le travail. Le chanceux ! Enfin moi j'dis ça je suis toujours en vacances) se réveillait tard, sortait la journée, revenait à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi pour se changer, et ressortait le soir. Il rentrait à des heures tardives, et le plus souvent accompagné. Ichigo quant à lui se réveillait tôt, allait en cours, rentrait au milieu de l'après-midi et s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour travailler jusqu'au soir. Il ne se rendait compte que le matin que le bleuté était en charmante compagnie, en voyant une paire de chaussures supplémentaire dans l'entrée, ou bien la personne s'éclipsant discrètement. A chaque fois, il avait un petit pincement au cœur, jalousant un peu ses amants d'un soir.

Parce que oui, Ichigo Kurosaki était amoureux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et ce, depuis toujours.

Ça c'était atténué lorsque le bleuté était partit aux Etats-Unis, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, il allait de plus en plus souffrir des (trop) nombreuses conquêtes du bleuté.

Un jour, lorsque ce fut la fois de trop il passa la journée chez Ayame au lieu d'aller en cours. Il lui raconta tous ses petits malheurs et fondit en larme. Au milieu de l'après –midi, Grimmjow reçut un appel d'une bleutée plus qu'excédée.

- Putain Grimm ! Mais t'as quoi dans la tête ? Tu t'rends pas compte que…que…

Sa voix s'éteignit d'un seul coup.

- Oh bordel de merde !

* * *

><p>Tintin... suspence suspence...<p>

Hey, franchement les gens, je pense être une nana (comme mon pseudo...bref) vraiment sympa parce que je comptais poster le chapitre samedi ou dimanche, et dans mon infini bonté je le poste aujourd'hui (vendredi donc). ça me perdra.

_Reviews_


	9. Naissance et révélations

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo et Ayame x Kaien

**Rating :** M quoique pour l'instant il ne se passe rien de bien croustillant

**Disclaimer :** A part Aya et ses enfants, les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Dixy01 : Oh nan meurs pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Nan plus sérieusement, si je ne laissais pas de suspence plus personne ne voudrait lire la fic, et donc je n'aurais plus personne pour me motiver à écrire, et j'écrairais des trucs franchement illisibles, et...et...et voilà. Patience patience mon rythme de publication est hebdomadaire donc je fais durer le suspence une petite semaine. Si je publiais plus souvent je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire mes chapitre, d'ailleurs j'ai trénaillé un moment sur le chapitre 12 que j'ai enfin fini mardi, maintenant faudrait que j'attaque le 13...je vais m'y mettre sérieusement ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup ça me fais très plaisir de lire tes reviews à chaque chapitre :D bizz' bisous !

Itachihaku : Héhé le suspence est là pour donner envi de lire la suite ;) Ichi va..bah tu verras dans ce chapitre quoiqu'il n'est pas vraiment centré sur lui, Grimm, on est d'accord c'est un Dieu (j'le vois, j'le viole *µ*) et Aya, bah c'est Aya tu verras aussi ce qui lui arrive, rien de grave de toute façon t'a deviné... pff pas drôle si les gens devinent ce qui va se passer. Pour les cheveux d'Ichi j'ai longuement hésité sur la longueur, et je me suis dit autant les faire longs parce que de toute façon les chaveux sa se coupe plus rapidement que ça s'allonge, donc... En tout les cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère ^^

Trinity07 : Et bah si, je laisse le suspence, sinon c'est pas drôle pour moi ! en tout cas merci pour la review ! :D héhé j'ai laissé Aya et Kaien ensemble, ils forment un beau couple. En fait j'avais le choix entre la caser avec quelqu'un et elle vit ailleurs ou alors la faire rester célib' et elle continue de vivre avec Ichi ; mais c'est plus sympas de la marier et de la faire maman, quoique je plains les gosses leur mère a le même âge mental qu'eux... Aller profite de la suite, bien que dans ce chapitre ça n'avance que du côté de Grimmy (tu me diras chez Ichi il n'y a rien à avancer) ! Bref... à la prochaine ^^ Bizz'

Ayu : héhé tu verras ce qu'il va se passer, quoique c'est pas franchement une grosse surprise. Oui Grimmy a été vilain, faut que je le punisse mais il s'est caché...je le cherche toujours...s'il est comme mon chat, il est soit dans mon armoire soit dans mon bac à linge (sale...sans commentaire - -') ou alors dans le lavabo (oui quand je laisse trainer une serviette de bain dessus...ça se passe toujours de commentaires ==')... enfin bref il va avoir une grosse féssée (déculottée *µ*). Et après je vais aller faire un gros calin à Ichi, et déconner avec Aya ! Tous le monde est invité à déconner avec nous (même Grimmy, on va le violer hihihihihi). Délire passé... merci beaucoup pour ta review :D et pour ton encouragement :) bizz'

Nomie : Merci beaucoup pour tes...attends je compte...SIX reviews ! ça fais grave plaisir :D heureuse que la fic te plaise à ce point. Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour rien au monde je ne mettrais la fic en suspent, surtout qu'en ce moment je ne bosse que sur elle alors... bon tu verras publication hebdomadaire, pour l'instant c'est en milieux de semaine mais à partir de la rentrée, je changerai peut-être pour le week-end. Mais bon il y a le temps avant de penser à ça ^^ En tout les cas merci encore une fois, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Bizz'

* * *

><p>- Oh bordel de merde !<p>

Le bleuté entendit un bruit sourd. Il en déduisit que sa sœur avait lâché le téléphone.

- Allo ? Allo ? Aya ?

Des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, en particulier celle d'Ayame appelant Kaien. Dès qu'il n'entendit plus rien, il raccrocha et appela son beau-frère.

- Grimmjow ? décrocha ce dernier surpris de l'appel.

- Ouais. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'étais au tel avec Aya et elle a fait tomber le téléphone, puis plus rien.

- On est dans la voiture, elle va accoucher. On est presque arrivé à l'hôpital, expliqua calmement le brun.

- Je vous rejoins là-bas ! dit-il avant de raccrocher sans laisser à Kaien la possibilité de répondre.

Grimmjow mit près d'une heure et demi pour arriver à l'hôpital, il y avait énormément de monde dans le métro ce jour-là. Le bleuté se précipita à la maternité sans même prendre la peine de passer par la case accueil. Il atterrit essoufflé dans la salle d'attente. Grimmjow regarda autour de lui et aperçut Ichigo qui lisait une histoire à Ren pour l'occuper. En s'approchant d'eux, il remarqua les yeux légèrement rougis de l'orangé. L'enfant remarqua sa présence le premier.

- Tonton tu sais quoi ? demanda le petit brun.

Ichigo leva les yeux du livre au mot « tonton ». Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Grimmjow, il détourna les yeux, ne voulant pas se sentir hypnotiser par son regard. Il ferma le livre et le rangea dans son sac, laissant le neveu et l'oncle parler ensemble.

- Et bah moi je vais avoir un petit frère !

- C'est bien, comme ça tu auras quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

- Oui mais pas tout de suite, parce qu'il sera trop petit pour jouer avec moi…

Grimmjow décrocha de la conversation, sur ses genoux Ren monologuait imperturbable. A côté, Ichigo avait le regard perdu dans le vide, la mine renfrognée. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude qui eut pour effet de le faire sortir de ses songes.

- Eh pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?

- Je ne fais pas une tête d'enterrement, répondit l'étudiant un peu agressivement.

- Wow t'énerve pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu dev…

Il fut interrompu par une porte s'ouvrant avec frac. Kaien s'avança dans la salle d'attente tout joyeux.

- C'est un garçon !

- Félicitation ! répondirent en cœur Ichigo et Grimmjow.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent l'heureux papa jusqu'à la chambre de l'heureuse maman. Heureuse maman qu'ils trouvèrent à moitié allongée sur son lit berçant un bébé aux cheveux bleus.

- Maman, maman ! Il s'appelle comment mon petit frère ? s'écria Ren.

- Ren mon chéri parle moins fort s'il te plait.

- Oui maman. Alors il s'appelle comment ?

- Il s'appelle Shin, répondit la bleutée.

L'orangé et le bleuté s'approchèrent d'elle afin de l'enlacer et de la félicité pour son deuxième fils.

- L'un de vous peut le porter, faut que je me redresse, demanda Ayame aux deux jeunes hommes.

- Nope, répondit son frère. J'ai trop peur de le faire tomber.

- Donne-le-moi.

- Merci Ichi.

Shin se retrouva dans les bras d'Ichigo et Ayame put se redresser tranquillement. L'orangé berçait doucement l'enfant. Il en profita pour l'observer en détail : il ressemblait énormément à son père, mais avait les yeux et les cheveux bleus de sa mère. Des cheveux bleus ? Il se tourna vers Ayame.

- C'est ta couleur naturelle ?

Elle le regarda intriguée ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

- Les cheveux.

- Bah ouais, on s'amuse pas à les teindre, dit Grimmjow amusé par la remarque de l'étudiant.

Ce dernier rendit l'enfant à sa mère qui le mit dans son berceau en plastique d'hôpital. Kaien s'avança vers sa femme. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné sans même se soucier qu'ils n'étaient pas en privé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent faute de souffle, il lui chuchota un 'je t'aime » avant de demander aux personnes présentes :

- Je vais me chercher un café, qui veut quoi ?

- Un café pour moi aussi.

- Un thé mon amour.

- Moi je veux un chocolat ! Non je viens avec toi papa.

- Je viens aussi, dit Ichigo.

Quand ils eurent quitté la chambre, la bleutée fit signe à son frère d'approcher. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle empoigna le col de son T-shirt, le forçant à s'approcher encore plus d'elle.

- Grimm, c'est pas parce que je viens d'accoucher que je ne suis plus énervée contre toi. T'as vraiment rien dans la tête ou quoi ? Pense aux autres un peu, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller son bout de chou qui dormait paisiblement.

- Tu parles de quoi ?

- Je parle du fait que tes coucheries à répétition sont blessantes pour certaines personnes.

- Qui est ce que ça pourrait gêner ? Ichi ? Tu crois que ça le gêne que j'ai des aventures avec des hommes ? Et comment tu sais ça toi, hein ?

- C'est lui qui est venu m'en parler aujourd'hui même.

- Si ça le dérangeait vraiment, il serait venu m'en parler à moi.

Ayame haussa un sourcille face à l'affirmation de son frangin. Alors comme ça il prétendait le connaitre mieux qu'elle ? A vérifier.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Ouais je crois ça. J'en suis même sûre, affirma le bleuté sûr de lui.

- Et bien laisse-moi te dire que non. Il ne serait jamais venu t'en parler, tout simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu te contrarier

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- J'en sais que je le connais bien mieux que toi. J'ai vécu avec lui bien plus longtemps que toi. Que depuis dix ans j'ai appris à le connaitre. Que je l'ai vu évoluer. Que je m'en suis énormément occupé. Et donc je sais comment il fonctionne contrairement à toi ! s'emporta Ayame toujours à voix basse. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois gay qui le dérange, c'est parce que tous les soirs tu t'envoies un personne différente.

- Et pourquoi lui ne ramène pas sa copine ? Il ne devait pas se gêner avant que j'arrive.

- Aha ! s'exclama la bleutée en le pointant du doigt. Preuve numéro une que tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est rien, il n'a pas de copine.

- Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas me tenir au courant de sa vie amoureuse.

- Il est gay ! lâcha-t-elle. Si tu le connaissais aussi bien que tu l'affirme tu le saurais. _Elle plissa les yeux._ Dis-moi, quand tu vivais encore avec nous, tu ne l'as jamais vu s'agiter sous ton nez ?

- Explique.

- Puisque tu es si long à la détente aujourd'hui je vais faire simple pour que tu l'intègres, cracha-t-elle. Il est amoureux de toi !

* * *

><p>Bon alors ça c'est dit... merci Aya d'avoir éclairé la lanterne de Grimmy.<p>

Pas la peine de me supplier comme certaines personnes l'ont fait, je publie une fois par semaine. Laissez du temps à mamie Ishtar pour qu'elle puisse écrire la suite en regardant (ou plutôt en écoutant) des films et en buvant du thé héhé.

Le chapitre 460 de Bleach est ENFIN sortit sur mangafox ! bave bave sur le page 12 *µ*

Vali valou, à la semaine prochaine, et je pense que la fic fera 13 ou 14 chapitres je vous confirmerai ça au prochain chapitre.

Bizz' les gens

_Reviews_


	10. Prise de conscience

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo ça change pas, et Ayame x Kaien ça change pas non plus :D

**Rating :** M qui prendra tout son sens au chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Trinity07 : Et ouais faut lui trouver un prix qui lui plairait, je pense que des yaoi feraient plaisir à Aya, ou un truc en rapport avec le sexe. Si la famille Jaggerjack se teignait les cheveux, je n'ose pas imaginer le budget teinture... Tu sais j'ai aussi bavé sur la page 13, et puis c'est l'été alors il fait chaud tout ça tout ça, et Bleach c'est trop bien dessiné pour ma santé mentale...imagine l'état de mon esprit pendant le combat Ichigo/Grimmjow pfffouuh... les scénario yaoi...c'est en pensant à ça que j'ai eu l'idée d'Accepte-moi, et pis si (par miracle) Grimmy réapparait... on entendra le cri de joie. Sinon à part ça merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu fais partit des personnes qui review depuis les premiers chapitres ( les autres se reconnaitront, et j'en profite pour les remercier) bizz' :D à la prochaine^^

Nashi-Jiyuu : Merci beaucoup, tu verras malgrès l'apparence de ce chapitre, ça avancera plus vite au niveau prise de conscience des sentiments.

Yumi-chan : Merci d'avoir laissé une review ^^, et bien je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te répondre : tu verras dans ce chapitre.

Bonjour, bonjour les enfants tata Ishtar vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Puisque tu es si long à la détente aujourd'hui je vais faire simple pour que tu l'intègres, cracha-t-elle. Il est amoureux de toi !<p>

Grimmjow resta sans voix face à la déclaration de sa sœur. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- S'il-te-plait Grimm, fait attention, continua-t-elle plus doucement. Même si c'était il y a longtemps, il est encore fragile.

- Aya je…

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre en courant, juste au moment où Ichigo, Kaien et Ren revenaient de leur virée au distributeur. Ayame avait repris un visage heureux contrastant totalement avec le masque de colère qu'elle affichait quelques instants plus tôt.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Kaien à sa femme.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait une urgence, répondit tranquillement l'avocate.

Grimmjow courrait. Il courrait à perdre haleine. Au bout d'une longue course, il s'arrêta devant une porte bien connue, et toqua. Un grand brun aux cheveux mi- longs et qui visiblement venait de se réveiller, lui ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Mec, je sais pas quoi faire. Aide-moi !

L'homme s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

- Viens me raconter tout ça.

Lorsqu'Ichigo rentra chez lui en milieu de soirée, il vit Grimmjow assis en tailleur sur le canapé, son ordinateur posé en équilibre sur l'un de ses genoux (mettre l'ordi en équilibre sur une jambe c'est un truc que je fais presque à chaque fois). L'orangé ne le salua pas. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de lui adresser la parole. Il essaya de s'éclipser discrètement dans sa chambre, mais manque de chance le bleuté l'interpella, lui demandant de venir, car il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Au bout de quelques insoutenables secondes de silence pour les deux hommes, Grimmjow se décida pour dire les choses de façon directe.

- Bon bah en fait je voulais te parler pour te dire que…que je vais déménager d'ici quinze jours. J'me suis trouvé un appart'.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression d'empiéter sur ton espace vital, de te gêner et de t'empêcher de faire beaucoup de choses. Alors j'me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'me trouve un appart'. Bon seul truc c'est que je ne l'aurai que d'ici quinze jours donc…si tu pouvais encore m'héberger un peu plus longtemps ? Sinon j'vais aller à l'hôtel ou chez un pote, voir au pire chez Aya.

L'étudiant baissa la tête. Ainsi Grimmjow ne put voir le voile de tristesse qui couvrit ses yeux.

- Non c'est bon tu peux rester.

Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et partit vers sa chambre. En sortant du salon il se retourna.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Ichi.

Grimmjow ne dormit pas de la nuit. Les paroles de sa sœur tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Depuis le temps il ne connaissait plus l'orangé.

Quand ils s'étaient connus, il n'avait fait strictement aucun effort, mais petit à petit il s'était attaché à Ichigo.

Quand il était encore adolescent, ça lui était souvent arrivé de souhaiter que lui plus jeune soit un peu plus âgé.

Quand il était partit aux Etats-Unis, il aurait aimé l'amener avec lui.

Quand il l'avait vu durant ces sept dernières années, à chaque fois il l'avait trouvé de plus en plus beau, avec de plus en plus de charme.

Quand il l'avait vu deux semaines plus tôt, il était tout simplement magnifique, il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de sa silhouette.

Mais il avait fait l'imbécile et il l'avait évité. Il avait enchainé les sorties et les aventures d'un soir pendant deux semaines.

Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est un imbécile. Parce qu'il n'accepte pas l'effet qu'Ichigo produit son lui.

Parce que oui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack est amoureux d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo ne dormit pas non plus. Paradoxalement il ne voulait pas que le bleuté s'en aille, mais si c'était pour pouvoir coucher à droite à gauche, la porte était grande ouverte. Il croyait que les années d'éloignement avaient atténué ses sentiments envers lui, mais il s'était trompé. Il lui suffisait de le revoir pour replonger.

Quand il était enfant, le bleuté était son modèle.

Quand il lui souriait cela suffisait à égayer sa journée.

Quand il passait du temps avec lui, il savourait ces instants le plus possible.

Quand il avait quitté le japon, le vide qu'il avait ressenti.

Quand il était revenu il avait senti son cœur battre à la chamade.

Mais il l'avait fait souffrir ces deux dernières semaines. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu confirmation de la présence de l'un des nombreux amants du bleuté, il avait eu l'impression d'être poignardé.

Pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est attaché à lui. Parce qu'il le considère comme un soutient.

Parce que oui, Ichigo Kurosaki est amoureux de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ils sont deux être qui s'aiment depuis longtemps et qui se cherchent. Si proches et pourtant si éloignés ? Que doivent-ils faire pour enfin se rapprocher ?

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est cours, mais c'est fait exprès, car je ne voulait pas rattaché cette partie de la fic avec un autre chapitre, alors je l'ai laissé tel quel, mais au moins il permet de fixer les sentiments Ichi et Grimm.<p>

Les enfants, avant de vous quitter je voulais vous dire que je suis en train de préparer plusieurs fic (vous pouvez connaître les titres sur mon profil) et donc j'ai décidé qu'Aya fera son apparition dans Quiero vivir contigo elle aura moins d'importance que dans Accepte-moi et n'aura pas le même statut par rapport à Grimmjow, elle ne sera plus sa demi-soeur qu'il adore, mais sa maman chérie. Donc voila je me sui dit que vous serez probablement content de savoir qu'on reverra Ayame Jaggerjack (elle gardera son nom, mais je l'ai déjà dit, pas le même rôle).

Bizz' les nenfants, tata Ishtar est fière de vous car c'est grâce à vous qu'elle continue à écrire !

Reviews


	11. Ti amo più che tutti nel mundo

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo (enfin ;D)

**Rating :** M qui pour l'instant c'est pas du M, c'est tout ce que vous voulez mais pas du M ni un truc s'en approchant.

**Disclaimer :** Steuplé Tite donne moi les perso de bleach ! steuplé steuplé ! Ou alors tu intègres Aya dans le manga !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Trinity07 : Coucou, t'es reviews me font toujours autant sourire :D. Tu as entièrement raison, ils sont franchement cons ces deux là...désespérant ==', mais s'ils sont pas comme ça c'est pas drôle. Pour répondre à ta questions, l'ami de Grimmjow c'est Stark !voilà, ça c'est dit. Héhé au lieux du "au pire j'irai chez Aya" je voulais mettre "si j'ai vraiment nul part où aller j'irai chez Aya", mais c'est salop pour elle. S'il allait chez elle il se ferait massacrer... je veux bien être l'infirmière hihihihihihi ! Pis Grimm on sait qu'il est con, c'est une vérité générale ça (genre comme le présent de vérité générale cf : mes cours de français de je-ne-sais-plus-quand. Les anaphores tu t'en doute c'est fait exprès, ça donne un style je trouve..., cf : cours de français de cette année seule année où j'ai aimé le français...Aaaah vive la seconde ^^ j'veux pas reprendre le lycée bouhouhouhou, en plus la majorité de mes amis vont en L et en ES et moi j'ai pris S...VDM) Bref... huhu à la prochaine, et meri beaucoup :) bizz'

Kaitlin9 : Bonjour bonjour ! Oooooh une nouvelle lectrice chouette (en écartant les bras et secouant les mains, et un grand sourire sur le visage):D ! merci pour la review j'aime j'aime ^^ moi aussi je connais ce genre de frissons mais ça m'arrive plus avec la musique, en gros si une chanson me donne des frissons, je peux l'écouter en boucle ! Pour les fic c'est un autre genre de frissons, plus compliqué à expliquer et si j'le fais on va me prendre pour une folle (c'est déjà fait). En tout cas merci, et ce sont les lecteurs et lectrices qui me donnent le courage de continuer ! A la prochaine j'espère ^^

Yumi-chan : C'est pas drôle s'ils ne sont pas longs à la détente ! Pour moi faire un chapitre consacré à leurs sentiments était essentiel. Maintenant que c'est fait...(roulement de tambours) place à l'amûûûûûr ! Merci pour le petit mot ^^ si tu veux je te laisse plaisir d'en prendre un ppour taper sur l'autre, mais ne les amoches pas trop sinon ils vont perdre de leur sex appeal pendant un bon moment... je ferai l'infirmière pour eux hihihihihi ! A la prochaine :D

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, pour une fois les deux hommes se « réveillèrent » en même temps. Ils se sont plutôt bouger du lit en même temps. Ichigo parce qu'il devait aller en cours, et Grimmjow simplement parce qu'il en avait assez de rester allonger à admirer le plafond.<p>

Pour la première fois, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Aucun n'osait regarder l'autre, ni prononcer le moindre mot. Seuls les bruits des couverts rompaient le silence. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau.

L'orangé passa la journée à la fac, et le bleuté avec Ayame qui reçut la visite de ses amis. Il eut droit à des « Oh mais c'est Grimm ! Comme il a grandi ! ». En rentrant en fin d'après-midi, l'informaticien remarqua qu'Ichigo n'était pas encore rentré contrairement à d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête de quelque chose qui lui permettrait de cuisiner un repas pour deux. Grimmjow avait décidé que pour les deux semaines à venir, ses deux dernières semaines à vivre avec Ichigo, qu'il arrêterait de multiplier les conquêtes, qu'il sortirait moins et qu'il se comporterait mieux vis-à-vis de l'étudiant.

Lorsque ce dernier rentra suite à une longue après-midi à étudier à la bibliothèque de la fac avec des amis, il fut agréablement surpris de sentir une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, il ne crut pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : Grimmjow portant un tablier rayé rose et turquoise (qui appartenait à Ayame, elle en a un autre jaune avec des fleurs roses mais il n'a pas osé le mettre) au-dessus de ses vêtements, s'affairant entres diverses casseroles sur le feu. Le bleuté l'ayant entendu rentrer lui dit :

- Tu arrives juste à temps.

Il éteignit les plaques de cuisson et servit dans les assiettes qui attendaient sagement à table. Il recule également une chaise afin de faire assoir l'étudiant.

- Poulet au citron et nouilles chinoises (seul truc, sans vouloir me vanter, je sais bien cuisiner), annonça le cuisinier en herbe.

Il s'assit à son tour. Il s'aperçut qu'Ichigo touchait à peine à son repas, il avait l'air triste. Grimmjow releva son menton pour voir un visage d'apparence souriante. Ses yeux furent ce qui toucha le plus Grimmjow. Ses beaux yeux ambrés voilés de tristesse.

- Eh gamin, je suis désolé pour ces derniers temps. J'ai été con et j'aurai pas dû. Désolé. Alors j'pense que le mieux pour nous deux c'est que je déménage.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je comprends que tu ais besoin de ton espace vital et puis je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie, je passe mon temps à étudier.

- Non c'est plutôt moi qui aie agis comme un con et je m'en excuse. Ça devait être gênant pour toi, et je regrette sincèrement d'avoir fait ça.

- N'en parlons plus. C'est passé, c'est passé. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

La discussion se concentra sur les études d'Ichigo et la vie sur la côte ouest de Grimmjow. Au fur et à mesure, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

La veille de son déménagement, Grimmjow avait lourdement insisté pour qu'Ichigo passe la soirée avec ses amis, histoire de se détendre un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils lui proposaient d'aller dans un bar avec eux pour discuter tranquillement et passer un bon moment. Bref, le bleuté faisait ses valises, ramassait ses affaires qui trainaient par-ci par-là.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. L'informaticien se demandait qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure tardive. Comme il n'allait ni passer sa nuit à se demander qui sonnait à la porte, ni laisser la personne poireauter dans le couloir, il partit ouvrir au visiteur inattendu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Ichigo en pleur, la tête contre l'épaule d'un grand type aux cheveux rouge coiffés en ananas avec plein de tatouages. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

- Je ne sais pas trop, on parlait, on riait, et…on buvait un peu. Et…je ne sais pas trop…il s'est mis à pleurer. Alors j'ai préféré le ramener sachant que tu étais là.

Le rouge mit l'orangé dans les bras du bleuté.

- Bon je te le laisse, je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- D'accord. Merci…euh…Renji ?

Il referma la porte, Ichigo toujours contre lui. Grimmjow le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Comme l'orangé semblait vouloir s'accrocher à lui et pleurer sur son épaule, il le berça doucement, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

- Ichi. Calme-toi. Ça va aller.

- Pourquoi…sniff…pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- T'inquiète pas je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux.

- Non. _Il renifla doucement. _Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Reste avec moi.

- Sa voix était implorante.

- Mais non, pourquoi je t'abandonnerais ? Personne ne t'abandonnera jamais.

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Grimmjow berçait toujours Ichigo qui pleurait toujours sur son épaule.

- Si on m'a déjà abandonné. Quand j'avais…sniff…dix ans. Je connais…sniff…pas mes…parents. Et…et…j'avais un père adoptif…et…il…il m'aimait pas…On habitait pas Tokyo…sniff…Un jour…il…il…m'a dit qu'on allait monter à la capital…et…et…il m'a laissé dans une ruelle…et…il …il est…partit en …en courant.

Les pleurs redoublèrent. Au fur à mesure du récit, Grimmjow avait resserré son étreinte autour d'Ichigo.

- Toi…toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner.

- J'te l'ai dit Ichi, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Jamais. Tu l'entends, jamais.

Il cessa peu à peu ses sanglots. Mais les larmes sillonnaient toujours ses joues. Elles coulaient en abondance. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux.

Grimmjow berçait encore et toujours Ichigo. Sa main passait et repassait dans les cheveux orange.

Ichigo avait encore et toujours la tête contre l'épaule se son vis-à-vis. Il s'accrochait à son T-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ichi, j'te l'ai dit, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu m'es trop précieux. Alors arrête de pleurer. S'il-te-plait arrête de pleurer.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

- J'ai été con. Et je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi. Tu sais, pour moi ça a été dur de partir aux USA, j'aurais voulu que tu viennes avec moi, mais ça n'était pas possible. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à la solitude, j'étais habitué à ce qu'Aya et toi soyez là. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rentrer et revenir vivre avec vous. Mais j'pouvais pas. Alors j'me suis fixé pour objectif de finir mes études et revenir au Japon, à Tokyo avec vous. Je savais que je n'avais que cinq ans à tenir, mais j'ai dû rester deux ans de plus parce qu'on m'avait proposé un bon poste. Tu sais Ichi, j'ai longtemps hésité, j'ai demandé autour de moi…bref, finalement j'ai accepté en sachant qu'un poste allait se libérer dans la filière japonaise. Et dès que je l'ai eu, j'ai sauté dans un avion direction Tokyo pour voir Aya, Kaien, Ren, Shin, et surtout pour te voir toi.

Ichigo avait totalement arrêté de pleurer. Il écoutait attentivement Grimmjow parler.

- Tu as pris une place très importante pour moi, et surtout dans mon cœur, continua ce dernier imperturbable. Moi non plus je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi, mais s'il le fallait, j'étais prêt à le faire pour toi. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à causes de ma connerie. Tout ce que je désire c'est de te rendre heureux et rien d'autre. C'est ce qui compte le plus, que tu sois heureux et rien d'autre. Je m'en fous avec qui, où et comment. Progressivement tu es passé avant moi. C'est toi ma priorité, Ichi. Toi, toi et toi seul.

Sur ces mots il se tut. Tout ce qu'il y avait à dire était dit. Ou presque. Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés en silence. Le bleuté le brisa.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je vais rester vivre avec toi.

Ichigo s'agrippa de plus belle au T-shirt de Grimmjow, qui était déjà bien trempé de larme sur une épaule, et froissé.

- Oui reste. S'il-te-plaît,

- D'accord, je reste.

Le plus âgé déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de l'orangé. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. L'étreinte de Grimmjow était chaude, accueillante et réconfortante. Il aurait aimé rester là toute sa vie, dans cette même position, ressentir cette même chaleur, ce même sentiment de bienêtre, et être contre le même homme. Ce même homme qui avait rapproché son visage du sien de tel sorte que, personne ne doutait de la suite des évènements.

Grimmjow posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo dans un chaste baiser. Ils se séparèrent lentement. Pourtant, au bout d'une poignée de secondes, le bleuté fondit sur les lèvres de l'orangé dans un baiser langoureux, passionné, long et pourtant si doux. Leurs langues se rencontraient, s'apprivoisaient, se dominaient ou se soumettaient dans un ballet endiablé. Se caressant, s'enroulant l'une sur l'autre. Chacun s'appliquait à transmettre tous ses sentiments à travers ce baiser, qui cessa au bout de longues minutes.

- Ichi je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Moi aussi Grimm, tu es tout pour moi.

Ils s'assoupirent enlacés. Les amants ne dormirent jamais aussi bien que cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p>ENFIN ! c'qui sont cons c'est deux-là...j'me lasse pas de le dire ! mais c'est pour ça que j'les aime !<p>

Bon j'aimerai bien avoir vos réactions sur le fait d'intégrer Aya dans une autre fic en tant que maman de Grimmy.

Nouvelles du front ('fin de moi quoi) :

- J'ai encore fait de nouvelles "folies" capillaire, en gros les mèches que j'avais teints en bleues au début des vacances (qui viraient au vert) sont maintenant rouges. Bon la nouvelle dont tous le monde s'en branle royalement c'est fait.

- Je douille pour écrire le lemon du chapitre 13, et ça m'emmerde parce que je visualise bien la scène et tout ce qui va se passer après, mais j'arrive pas à l'écrire ! OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN ! Je me console en regardant des films et en mangeant des M&M's alors qu'il y a deux semaines je me suis fait arracher les dents de sagesses à droite et que je suis pas franchement censée manger des trucs durs mais j'men fous.

- Et pour finir lundi c'est la rentrée (pour moi en tout cas) en 1°S, alors je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée à tout le monde, même si certains on surement déjà repris. Alors bonne rentrée à tous !

J'vous adore et si je n'avais pas eu autant de reviews j'aurais expédié la fic en cinq ou six chapitres.

A la semaine prochaine, jeudi comme d'hab'

bizz'

_Reviews_


	12. Enfin

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo et Kaien x Ayame

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, et blablabla et blablabla

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lili199 : Merci ^^ j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Trinity07 : S'il doit y avoir un dieu dans cette fic c'est moi ! bah ouais, c'est l'auteur le dieu de la fic huhuhu ! Et ouais, c'est grace à Aya...qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait sans elle, franchement ? Bon bah on est jeudi et le chapitre 12 est là ! Eh attends, le tablier rose et turquoise (coincidence) appartenait à Aya, et pis c'était ça ou un truc jaune pétant avec des roses dessus, alors à côté le rayé est grave sex. Héhé, j'ai repris le truc du tablier mais c'est ni Ichi ni Grimmy qui le porte sans rien en dessous dans ce chapitre... moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien... bonne rentrée à toi aussi ! on se comprend entre personnes qui ont repris le 5. Et à 10h en plus ! Moi je dors à cette heure-ci, non mais ! ^3^bizz' et merci !

Yumi-chan : Ah zut ! moi j'voulais bien faire l'infirmière ! et avec avec l'uniforme et tout et tout... Leur couple va commencer...bah il va commencer, tu verras bien p à la prochaine :) et merci beaucoup !

Ayu : Oh Ayu ! ça fait longtemps ! beuh oui Aya a un bébé au cheveux bleus, et les deux imbéciles qui servent de personnages principaux sont ensembles. Même si Aya n'aura pas le même statut dans une autre fic, elle aura le même caractère, le même physique et elle foutra la honte à Grimm avec des "mon bébé d'amour !", bon et elle aura moins d'importance, on ne la verra pas dès le début. Je n'en dis pas plus, je veux laisser la surprise ^^ A la prochaine ! bizz' et Merci pour la review :)

* * *

><p>Ichigo se réveilla le premier. Il en profita pour contempler l'homme contre lequel il avait dormit. Il trouva la vue splendide. Grimmjow était enfin sien.<p>

_Ils sont deux hommes qui s'aiment depuis bien longtemps. Chacun suivait sa route en essayant tant bien que mal de croiser celle de l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils marchent main dans la main sur le même chemin, le meilleur est à venir. Et ce pour l'éternité._

Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla enfin, la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut une longue chevelure aussi orange que rayonnante. Le propriétaire de la dite chevelure leva la tête en direction de son homme. Ils échangèrent un baiser en guise de bonjour, et repartir sur un deuxième, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite. Ichigo était allongé sur le dos, et Grimmjow redressé sur un bras, surplombait l'orangé de moitié.

Ils restèrent au lit jusqu'en début d'après-midi à enchainer discussions sur l'oreiller, câlins et baisers. Les amoureux se levèrent (enfin), prirent une douche chacun leur tour, mangèrent vite fait un morceau et filèrent chez Ayame. Dans la rue, beaucoup de passant se retournèrent sur leurs passage. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient la classe. En ce jour ensoleillé de Mars, Ichigo avait laissé ses beaux cheveux descendre en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos, il portait un T-shirt bleu avec un panda (plus précisément un Killer panda, héhé en gros je décris un de mes T-shirt) dessus, un jean noir déchiré avec ceinture clouté et des Doc Martens noires, pour compléter le tout il avait mis de divers bracelets aux poignets et des lunettes de soleil. Grimmjow quant à lui portait une chemise noire entrouverte sur le torse (miam miam !) et les manches retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, un jean bleu retenu par un ceinture noire toute simple (quoiqu'il peut ne pas la mettre personne ne se plaindra si son pantalon tombe) et un pair de converse, une monte au poignet gauche. Lui aussi avait une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. Le bleuté avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent chez Ayame qui à bientôt trente et un ans, mariée, deux enfants, une profession d'avocate, était toujours une adolescente dans sa tête et une libido débordante. D'ailleurs depuis quelques temps, Kaien et elle, avaient décidé de réaliser tous leurs fantasmes, et aujourd'hui c'était au tour du brun de faire ce qu'elle désirait et la demande du jour était qu'il fasse la cuisine, nu sous un tablier, ce qu'il fit bien sûr. Les choses devenaient chaudes, la bleutée était allongée sur la table de la cuisine, au-dessus d'elle son mari, débarrassé du tablier, faisait voyager ses mains sous le T-shirt de celle qu'il aime, et commençait à caresser sa poitrine, lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit, refroidissant l'ambiance dans la cuisine. Elle lui ordonna de rester dans la cuisine le temps d'aller ouvrir et d'aller lui chercher des vêtements.

Elle leur ouvrit, les cheveux en bataille, débraillée et en train de remettre correctement son soutient gorge. Elle les fit entrer et leur demanda de rester dans l'entrée et de ne surtout pas approcher de la cuisine.

- Kaien mon chéri, Grimm et Ichi sont là ! attends deux secondes j'arrive !

Ayame fila à l'étage et revint avec des vêtements masculins dans les bras, et elle les déposa dans « la pièce interdite ». Ichigo et Grimmjow la regardait faire, préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait juste avant leur arrivée. Bref… après une courte attente, les tourtereaux les reçurent dans le salon.

Ayame se jeta à leur cou constatant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Vous êtes enfin en couple ! Je savais que ça arriverait. Fiouuuh…c'est pas trop tôt !

- Tu savais qu'on finirait ensemble ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

- Depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir prédit.

- Qui et depuis combien de temps ? demanda Ichigo.

- Kaien et moi depuis neuf, dix ans si vous voulez tout savoir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent consternés. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils en avaient du temps à rattraper.

- Vous vous souvenez de la première fois où je suis venu diner et dormir chez vous ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Et bien pendant le repas j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardiez. Et dans vos regards il y avait beaucoup de tendresse, et de l'amour. Je ne parle pas de l'amour entre frères et sœurs, mais de quelque chose de bien plus fort. J'en avais parlé à Aya et elle m'a dit penser la même chose que moi.

- Ceci dit je n'aurais jamais accepté que vous vous mettiez ensemble il y a dix ans.

- Et à partir de quel âge t'aurais bien voulu ?

- Quand Ichi avait quinze ans, répondit-elle. Mais je ne pense pas que vous vous seriez mis en couple, je crois que vous auriez continué à vous tourner autour, à avoir chacun des expériences de votre côté, surtout toi chaton, et qu'un jour vous seriez comme maintenant.

- Aya tu veux savoir ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça, dit Grimmjow. C'est que tu as entièrement raison.

- Toujours.

- Oh que non.

- Oh que si.

- Non.

- Si.

Ça continua encore un moment de cette façon. Ichigo décrocha de la conversation au moment où son petit ami énuméra toutes les fois où sa sœur avait tort et elle répliqua en énumérant toutes les fois où elle avait eu raison. L'orangé nota le « calme » inhabituel qui régnait sur la maison. Soudain, il demanda :

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Ren est chez Kukkaku et Shin fait la sieste. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller pour manger. _Kaien regarda sa montre_. Hep Aya, il interpella sa femme.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Shin va bientôt se réveiller mon coeur.

- Elle regarda sa montre.

- Effectivement.

La bleutée fila dans la chambre de son bébé aux cheveux bleus. Ichigo la suivit. Elle sortait son fils du lit, lorsqu'elle le vit. Il avait l'air tout gêné.

- Aya, je…je voudrais te remercier pour l'autre fois et te parler seul à seul.

Elle le regarda attendrie.

- Viens me raconter tout ça sur la terrasse, on sera tranquilles.

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils de jardin. A peine assise, elle avait déjà commencé à allaiter son fils chéri.

- Aya merci pour l'autre fois, ça m'a un peu remonté le moral.

- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant tu vas mieux, c'est ce qui compte.

- Oui…tu sais, j'ai… j'ai un peu peur que…que Grimm continue à sortir, se faire draguer et…et qu'il soit…Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase tant il craignait que cela arrive.

- Qu'il soit infidèle ? continua Ayame. Ça m'étonnerait qu'avec toi il le soit. Mais…on va dire que ne pas avoir de relations stables c'est de famille, dit-elle avec un regard désolé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En fait, notre mère trompait mon beau-père, donc le père de Grimm. Elle le cocufiait à tout va, d'un côté il ne se gênait pas non plus. Disons qu'ils avaient une relation libre. Et moi bah…je suis la grande sœur, j'ai longtemps été son modèle et…moi non plus je n'étais pas réputée pour ma fidélité en amour. Avant d'être avec Kaien je n'avais eu qu'une seule relation stable, au lycée, j'étais vraiment amoureuse, et le mec m'a trompée. _Elle sourit tristement_. Et après j'ai repris les relations d'un soir. Donc pour en revenir à Grimm, il a été habitué à vivre avec des personnes ayant plusieurs partenaires.

Ichigo fut secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il savait parfaitement qu'Ayame avait eu énormément d'aventures avant Kaien, mais pas à ce que ça soit une affaire de famille. Elle le regarda avec affection, tout en étant sincèrement désolée de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Elle partit rapidement remettre Shin dans son lit et revint tout aussi vite. Voyant le regard perdu d'Ichigo, elle se rassit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, mettant la tête de l'orangé sur son épaule. Ayame lui caressait les cheveux et continua d'une voix douce :

- Avec toi je sens que c'est différent, il ne fera rien qui puisse te blesser ou t'éloigner de lui. Il t'aime, ça se voit dans la façon dont il te regarde. Soit tranquille, il ne te trompera jamais.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Ichigo d'une voix incertaine.

- Sûre et certaine Avec vous deux j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre enfants, voir cinq quand Kaien s'y met.

- Qui est ce que tu traites de gamin alors qu'à ton âge tu regardes encore les dessins animés, dit Kaien qui arriva sur la terrasse suivit de Grimmjow qui détacha son amant des bras de sa sœur pour le mettre contre lui.

Ayame se blottit contre son époux qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se mit à jouer distraitement avec le T-shirt du brun, frôlant parfois ses abdominaux ou sa boucle de ceinture. Les deux autres observaient le comportement du couple en face d'eux. Il était grand temps de partir, où ils allaient assister à des scènes interdites aux esprits pures de toutes perversions. Ils les saluèrent rapidement avant de s'éclipser.

Les deux hommes profitèrent qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid en cette fin d'après-midi pour rentrer à pied, sans passer par les transports en commun ou autres trucs du genre, juste par la force de leurs petites pattes. En chemin, Ichigo se mit à éternuer et à frissonner. Le bleuté se colla à lui pour le réchauffer du mieux qu'il put, n'ayant pas de veste à lui proposer.

Résultat des courses, le lendemain l'orangé était malade, cloué au lit avec l'impossibilité d'aller en cours. Grimmjow était bien embêté car il devait reprendre le travail ce jour-ci. Mais son jeune compagnon le rassura, lui ordonnant d'aller travailler et lui dit qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même et qu'il avait toujours su se débrouiller même en étant malade comme un chien. En bref, Grimmjow fut chassé de l'appartement presqu'avec un coup de pied au cul, par Ichigo qui retourna dormir. Il revint le soir avec le diner, des sushi, le plat favori de sa fraise. L'orangé n'ayant ni l'envie ni la force de bouger du lit, ils mangèrent au lit, le bleuté en face de son amoureux. Ichigo se laissa nourrir par Grimmjow, il se contentait d'ouvrir grand la bouche lorsque l'informaticien lui mettait sous le nez de quoi manger. Puis il débarrassa le tout et se mit en pyjama, rien de bien extravagant un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama, et rejoignit sa moitié sous les couvertures. Ichigo se colla immédiatement à lui, réclamant un baiser qui lui fut d'abord refuser, puis accordé après diverses tentatives. Ensuite, il essaya d'en avoir un deuxième, puis encore un, et encore un autre. A chaque fois Grimmjow lui céda même s'il était malade.

En fin de semaine, Ichigo était presque guérit, mais encore un peu fatigué. Il fut réveillé de bonne heure par le bruit de clés tournant dans la serrure. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et remarqua que sa principale source de chaleur n'était plus là. Il en déduisit donc que ce qui venait de le réveiller n'était autre que Grimmjow partant travailler, mais les bruits e pas se rapprochant de la chambre l'informèrent que ça n'était pas son compagnon. Il pouvait dire que c'était une femme vu qu'il entendait des talons claquer sur le parquet. Il se redressa en voyant la poignée s'abaisser.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Ayame habillée d'un pantalon de tailleur noir, d'une chemise rouge foncée perchée sue des escarpins noirs eux aussi, son sac à main et un sac marron et rose sur une épaule et Shin qui gazouillait dans les bras. Elle posa par terre le sac bicolore et s'avança vers Ichigo.

- S'te plait Ichi soit un ange ! La nounou de Shin est malade, Kaien est en déplacement depuis deux jours, j'ai une importante audience dans 1h30 et plein de dossiers pour m'occuper, et toi, bah t'es là. En bref j'ai personne pour garder mon bébé d'amour et t'es mon dernier espoir !

Le rouquin tendit les bras pour prendre le bébé dans des bras de sa mère.

- File au tribunal je m'en occupe.

- Merci Ichi t'es un chou, tu m'enlève une putain d'épine du pied, s'exclama Aya visiblement soulagée. Et, en parlant de pied, j'ai pas enlevé mes pompes, héhé désolée !

Il haussa les épaules, c'est pas comme si il les enlevait les siennes à chaque fois. Elle embrassa les deux garçons sur le front et partit.

La journée se résuma à donner des biberons, changer des couches, chanter des berceuses pour que le petit s'endorme, étudier tandis que Shin dormait, jouer un peu avec lui et, lui donner son bain.

Lorsque Grimmjow rentra en début de soirée, il fit le plus discrètement possible pensant que son petit ami aux cheveux orange se reposait. Il fut surpris d'entendre une douce mélodie provenant du salon. Il s'appuya silencieusement contre l'encadrement de la porte, s'abreuvant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ichigo devant la baie vitrée du salon berçait un bébé aux cheveux bleus, qu'il reconnut comme étant son neveu, en chantonnant. Le bleuté prit une photo avec son portable avant de s'approcher et de l'enlacer par derrière, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

En fait, ils furent interrompus par Ayame, qui fut accueilli par un « casseuse d'ambiance romantique » par son petit frère chéri qu'elle aime fort, qui arriva avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de mammouths en rut (ou d'une bande de filles en rut et/ou en chaleur [perso j'ai beau être une fille je suis en rut] qui voient Grimmjow et/ou quelqu'un d'autre de cré cré beau [je ne fais pas de liste c'est trop long] nu[ou pas]).

- Oh ! Vous êtes trop mignons comme ça ! Bougez pas je prends une photo.

Elle prit sa photo, son bébé, ses affaires et partit après les avoir remercié. Bien sûr, elle n'oublia pas de souligner qu'être parents leur irez très bien et qu'elle avait hâte qu'Ichi soit enceint, mais que en attendant elle pouvait leur prêter ses enfant histoire de s'entrainer un peu. Leurs réponses fusèrent avec des « je ne suis pas une fille, même s'il le voulait Ichi ne sera jamais enceint, mère indigne tu prêtes tes gosses comme ça et rentres voir ton fils qui t'attend ».

Il restèrent dans la même position que précédemment, Ichi avait posé ses mains sur celles de Grimmjow et ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ichigo proposa alors une sortie au cinéma, que Grimmjow accepta, heureux de passer du temps avec son amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

Bon me tapez pas pour ce que j'ai à vous dire. J'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre suivant, donc...je ne garantis pas qu'il sera posté jeudi prochain. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour le finir.

Donc voili voilou...

A quand je posterai le prochain chapitre !

bizz'

_Reviews_


	13. Ainsi va la vie

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf cette folle d'Aya

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

Ayu : Merci merci, quand à la fic où Aya revient, je préfère finir de l'écrire (3 chapitres écrits pour l'instant) avnt de publier, comme ça j'évite de faire comme avec cette fic en ne publiant pas pendant environ deux semaines. Mais j'ai déjà trouvé des surnom pour lui foutre la honte : poussin, mon lapin, mon bébé d'amour, mon grand garçon, mon ange, mon trésor... Bizz' à la prochaine ! ^^

Lili-199 : bon j'ai enlevé en reste du pseudo qui ressemble beaucoup trop à une adresse mail...hem... meuh non l'histoire du cocufiage c'était juste pour l'histoire justement, donc pas d'inquiétude, pas de tromperie. Sinon merci pour la review :)

Trinity07 : Une méga longue review ! Merci merci ^^ :D j'suis contente ! Beuh oui fallait bien que quelqu'un l'utilise ce pauvre tablier, je n'allait pas le laissé comme ça. Pas besoin de la tête d'ange, le lemon etait prévu depuis longtemps, sinon ça aurait servit à quoi que je mette un rating M ? hein ? Désolée pour la réponse bien plus courte que ta review. Grosse bizz' et merci !

Yumi-chan : et bien alors j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

Tou d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard pris dan sla publication. Avec la rentrée et quelques problèmes personnels, la motivation n'était pas au top, et j'ai donc négligé l'écriture. Je me suis plus ou moins remotivée avec l'écriture de Quiero vivir contigo et donc voila... Je suis encore désolée, en plus l'écriture du lemon a été difficile et j'avoue ne pas êttre entièrement satisfaite du résultat, mais bon...

Sur-ce bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes vivaient tranquillement leur petite vie de couple. Mais selon Ichigo, il leur manquait une chose : le sexe. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient mais rien de poussé, et c'est dur de se retenir de se jeter sur Grimmjow qui, tout le monde est unanime la dessus, est un fantasme ambulant.<p>

Bien évidemment, ce que l'étudiant ne savait pas, c'est que le bleuté faisait de gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas le plaquer contre un mur afin de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Mais il se contrôlait, ne voulant ni brusquer ni forcer son jeune compagnon.

Un bel après-midi, alors qu'ils larvaient un bon coup au lit, Ichigo fit l'effort de se lever pour prendre une douche, histoire de se rafraichir. C'est la faute de Grimmjow qui lui tenait trop chaud. Bon d'un côté, il n'avait qu'à pas se servir de son épaule comme oreiller.

Après sa petite douche, il revint dans la chambre uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir.

Vision de trop pour Grimmjow, qui se redressa précipitamment et attrapa Ichigo par la taille et le plaqua sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de lui, le dominant entièrement.

Désolé Ichi, mais t'voir te balader en boxer, il étira sourire qualifiable de prédateur. C'est trop pour que je puisse continuer à me retenir de t'sauter d'sus.

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui le surplombait et croisa ses jambes sur ses reins en guise d'invitation à aller plus loin.

Alors saute-moi dessus, dit le rouquin une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

Le bleuté se pencha pour l'embrasser, transmettant tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser, son amant y répondit avec la même ardeur. Grimmjow mordilla la clavicule d'Ichigo, puis descendit jusqu'à son pectoral gauche en dispersant de légers baisers sur la peau bronzée, jusqu'à son mamelon durcit qu'il titilla de sa langue.

L'orangé essayait tant bien que mal de le déshabiller, mais il était bien trop concentré sur les doux traitements qu'on lui infligeait. Il se mit à bouger son bassin pour attirer l'attention du plus âgé sur son érection naissante. En le voyant agir de la sorte, il lui enleva son boxer, frôlant intentionnellement son postérieur ainsi que l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire gémir de frustration.

Il se dévêtit également. Ainsi chacun put admirer le corps tant désiré.

Grimmjow jeta un œil au sexe tendu du rouquin. Il commença par simplement en effleurer le bout de ses lèvres, approfondissant progressivement le contacte. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Tandis qu'il le suçait activement, il sentait les mains d'Ichigo se perdre dans sa chevelure.

Gr-Grimm…plus, réussit à dire l'orangé.

L'interpelé continua tranquillement ses caresses buccales et fit glisser ses doigts en direction du postérieur de sa victime consentante. Ichigo ne fit pas attention aux deux premières intrusions, bien trop concentré sur les coups de langue sur son membre. Mais il se raidit légèrement au troisième doigt. Il jouit dans la bouche de Grimmjow, qui avala sans broncher, lorsque les doigts de ce dernier touchèrent sa prostate. Le bleuté ré appuya dessus sans ménagement.

Les gémissements d'Ichigo se muèrent en cris de plaisir. Quand il fut suffisamment préparé, Grimmjow remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de bien plus gros. Une fois à l'intérieure, il resta un moment immobile, le temps qu'Ichigo s'habitue à sa présence.

Grimm…bouge.

Ce dernier commença par des mouvements lents et profonds. Il sentit les ongles d'Ichigo se planter dans sa peau dès l'instant où ses va et vient se transformèrent en coup butoirs directement sur la prostate de l'orangé qui criait sous lui.

Ah ! Pl-plus…

Sentant son amant à bout, le bleuté attrapa le membre du rouquin et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups. Il ne tarda pas à jouir une nouvelle fois dans sa main. Le plus âgé le suivit de près.

Il ne se retira qu'après avoir repris son souffle, puis se laissa tomber à côté d'Ichigo, qui se colla à lui en quête d'un câlin.

Comme toujours il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Grimmjow et entoura son torse d'un bras possessif. L'orangé sentit une main se perdre dans sa chevelure.

A cet instant, le bleuté se sentait tellement bien qu'il se dit que s'il était un chat, il aurait très certainement ronronné.

Grimm ?

Hm.

Je t'aime !

Moi aussi p'tit lion !

P'tit lion ?

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur son visage.

Ouaip, p'tit lion. A cause de ta crinière orange.

Pff…chaton.

Le dénommé chaton leva les yeux au ciel (au plafond serait plus juste).

Oh nan, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'orangé laissa un baiser à la jonction entre son cou et sa mâchoire.

Grimm tu peux me porter jusqu'à la salle de bain s'il te plait, j'ai le ventre qui colle.

Le bleuté se lava, remit son boxer et porta son jeune amant comme une mariée jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il attrapa au passage un boxer propre ainsi que le T-shirt avec lequel son compagnon avait l'habitude de dormir.

Tandis que l'étudiant se douchait, il changea les draps qui avaient été salis. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il remit rapidement son pantalon et amena un Ichigo somnolant au lit, qui s'endormit au creux des draps propres pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, n'avait pas envie de dormir mais plutôt de s'écraser sur le canapé et regarder la télé. En entrant dans le salon, il vit une personne bien connue avachie sur le canapé.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? l'accueillit-il avec sa légendaire finesse.

Bonjour chaton ! Alors c'est comme ça qu'on accueil sa sœur ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre.

J'viens récupérer des affaires que j'ai laissées ici. Elles sont dans votre armoire, c'est le carton tt en haut sur lequel il y a écrit « XXX obj ».

J't'amène ça, soupira son petit frère.

Il partit donc en quête du fameux carton. Ayame le suivit connaissant parfaitement l'apparence ainsi que l'emplacement de l'objet de sa quête. Ils se firent discrets en entrant dans la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Ichigo. La bleutée ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter un « il est tout choupi quand il dort ». Ils trouvèrent rapidement le carton. L'ayant dans les bras elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. Grimmjow embrassa le front du dormeur, le faisant sourire dans son sommeil, avant de faire de même.

Il trouva sa grande sœur chérie qu'il aime fort, fort, fort assise dans le salon à même le sol, les jambes écartées, le carton ouvert devant elle. Des livres en avaient été sortis. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant que Grimmjow en distingua les titres. Il vit donc deux exemplaires identiques du Kama Sutra, Le sexe pour les nuls, « Mille et une idées pour pimenter ses soirées » (normalement le deuxième livre existe, et le troisième je l'ai inventé, normalement il n'existe pas) et d'autres titres tout aussi évocateurs.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de voir ça ?

J'sais pas.

Ayame repartit dans ses fouilles archéologiques. Son frangin feuilleta brièvement les ouvrages sortit, puis reporta son attention sur le reste du contenu du carton.

Bon ça restait soft, un ou deux vibromasseurs, deux paires de menotte avec de la moumoutte rouge, un martinez et un autre livre spécialisé sur le strip-tease.

Eh Aya, pourquoi c'est ici tout ça ?

Bah j'avais oublié de les amener à la maison, pis finalement avec Kaien on a racheté ce qui nous manquait. J'avais même oublié l'existence de ce carton.

Elle attrapa l'un des exemplaires du Kama Sutra et après avoir vérifié l'intérieur le tendit au bleuté.

Tient cadeau. Vous avez une vie de retraités tous les deux.

Faut dire que c'est pas avec une sœur qui squat l'appart, qu'on va pouvoir avoir autre chose qu'une vie de retraité, comme tu le dis si bien.

Une bouille orangée à moitié endormit fit son apparition dans la pièce. Il avait gardé les même vêtements avec lesquels il avait dormit, un T-shirt bleu ciel lui arrivant à mi-cuisse dans lequel on peut s'y mettre à cinq.

Il s'assit entre les jambes de son amant, s'adossant à son torse. Deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

Vous êtes vraiment trognons ensemble ! soupira la bleutée.

Kaien et toi l'êtes aussi, lui dit Ichigo.

Ouais, 'fin seulement si on est face à vous, précisa Grimmjow.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t'elle.

Parce que quand on est derrière vous, on vous voit vous pelotez les fesses, chacun une main dans les sous-vêtements de l'autre.

Aya écarquilla les yeux surprise, puis étira le sourire caractéristique de la famille Jaggerjack.

Tu n'as qu'à pas regarder. Je rappelle que mon chéri est tout à moi !

L'orangé pouffa et le bleuté grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Finalement Ayame ne resta pas plus longtemps et repartit chez elle, son carton sous le bras. Ce soir-là, son brun et elle ne manquèrent pas d'imagination.

Quant aux deux autres, ils invitèrent leurs amis chez eux, et passèrent un excellent moment. Ils n'eurent bien évidemment pas une descente digne d'Ayame et ses amis, mais le lendemain fut tout de même difficile.

* * *

><p>Bon bah voili voulou, pour le coup, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, que je n'ai pas encore commencé, étant donné que j'ai fini ce chapitre aujourd'hui (lundi) et que je n'ai donc pas eus le temps d'écrire plus. Je le ferai dans la semaine.<p>

Bref...A la prochaine ! :D

_Reviews_


	14. Epilogue

**Titre :** Accepte-moi

**Pairing :** Grimmjow x Ichigo et Ayame x Kaien

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Mis à part Ayame, Ren et Shin, les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Lili-199 : Et bien merci beaucoup pour la review ! en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

Ayu : Merci merci :D bah oui, elle a une collection géniale ! C'est le minimum pour une perverse comme elle !

Les gens, on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! ça m'a émue, j'en ai eut les larmes au yeux !

* * *

><p>Après quelques mois, 13 chapitres, deux petits cahiers, un stylot rouge, toute la playlist de mon Ipod, du temps, des danses de l'inspirations, des crises de fou rires, des sourire, des reviews et beaucoup d'autres choses, voici le dernier chapitre d'<span>Accepte-moi<span>.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>La lumière du jour filtrant à travers les rideaux réveilla Ichigo. Dans un grognement, il se tourna dos à la source de lumière, face à sa source officielle de chaleur toujours endormit. Il passa son bras gauche par-dessus la forme allongée face à lui, attrapa une main ornée d'un anneau d'argent, se colla à cette forme, inspirant son parfum et se rendormit.<p>

Un peu plus tard, il se réveilla à nouveau dans la même position dans laquelle il s'était endormit. N'ayant aucune envie de se lever, il resta là, allongé sur le flanc droit à regarder le dos de Grimmjow. Il remarqua que quelques cheveux blancs commençaient à faire leur apparition parmi les mèches bleues. Grimmjow adolescent était très beau, Grimmjow jeune adulte était magnifique, et Grimmjow homme était tout simplement sublime pensa Ichigo. Il se désintéressa bien vite de la chevelure de son compagnon en faveur de sa propre main gauche. Un anneau en argent, le même que celui du bleuté, ornait son annulaire depuis quelques années déjà.

C'est à Luca, une petite ville de Toscane, où ils passaient des vacances que chacun passa la bague au doigt de l'autre, dans un moment intime, juste tous les deux, dans un jardin public, ensoleillé, joliment aménagé, décoré de statues sur le modèle de la renaissance. Un souvenir qu'ils garderont toue leur vie.

Ichigo fut tiré de ses souvenirs par un bras possessif entourant sa taille. Il se tourna alors vers le visage endormit de son amant, et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, au risque de le réveiller. Grimmjow sourit dans son sommeil au contact des douces lèvres du rouquin. Rouquin qui s'extirpa difficilement du lit à cause du bras du bleuté, possessif jusque dans son sommeil, et partit ans la cuisine. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé dans les mains, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit pour se remettre sous les couvertures. Il s'assit confortablement et continua le livre commencé la veille. Le bras de Grimmjow vint se replacer là où il était avant qu'il ne se lève.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Grimmjow d'ouvrir les yeux. L'orangé ne s'en redit compte que lorsqu'une tête se posa sur l'une de ses cuisses et qu'un bras passa devant son livre afin d'attraper un bouquin et une paire de lunettes qui trainaient sur sa table de nuit. Après leur baiser du matin, chacun se concentra sur sa lecture.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils étaient tous les deux assit sur le canapé du salon, chacun devant son ordinateur, Ichigo en train de lire des articles de médecine et Grimmjow en train de travailler sur la conception d'un nouveau jeu vidéo. Ils furent dérangés dans leurs activités respectives par l'arrivée d'Ayame, Kaien et Shin. Leur venues était prévisible, étant donné que la bleutée avait un petit coup de blues car, son fils ainé avait la veille au matin emménagé dans son propre appartement. A dix-huit an, le brun avait décrété être assez grand pour vivre seul.

Ayame prit son petit frère dans ses bras.

- Bouhou ! Mon poussin vit tout seul maintenant ! Il ne veut plus vivre avec sa maman !

- Mais c'est normal maman, comme ça il pourra ramener des amis chez lui et être près de la fac, commença Shin. Tient, pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas pour lui proposer de diner avec nous ce soir ?

- Bonne idée, dit Kaien. Je l'appelle tout de suite.

La bleuté lâcha Grimmjow, qui put aller aider sa fraise à ramener à boire à tout le monde, et arracha le portable des mais de son époux.

- Laisse mon amour, je suis certaine qu'il a fait la fête toute la nuit et qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller. Envoie-lui un message.

En fin de compte, il fut convenu qu'ils iraient au restaurant, et que Ren les y rejoindrait.

En début de soirée, la petite troupe partit au restaurant. Ren les y attendait déjà de petit garçon au regard malicieux, il était devenu un beau jeune homme sûr de lui et de ses charmes, « comme son père » avait dit un jour Ayame.

Ils se mirent à table, le sujet de conversation vint rapidement, la première soirée de Ren dans son appartement.

- Alors mon poussin, pas trop la gueule de bois en te levant ? demanda un poil moqueuse la bleutée.

- J'ai même pas bu !

- A d'autre, répondit son père.

- Bon d'accord, j'ai un petit peu bu, mais ça n'est pas moi qui ai le plus bu, se défendit le jeune homme.

- De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que tu égales Aya, dit Ichi en repensant à l'une des (trop) nombreuses beuveries d'Ayame.

Tout le monde à la table connaissait la définition de « fête » dans la bouche de l'avocate : petite soirée tranquille et bien sympa durant laquelle tout le monde est passablement torché.

Bref…la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance avec les vannes et remarques entre les deux Jaggerjack. Ayame souligna en sortant du restaurant que « tout le monde dans le restaurant était trop jaloux parce qu'elle est une magnifique femme entourée de canons », on lui répondit par un « mais oui » extrêmement convaincu.

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Ce soir-là, Ren s'endormit dans les bras de sa petite-amies, Shin se coucha un sourire aux lèvres après avoir répondu au sms de son copain, Ayame et Kaien après n'avoir fait qu'un se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, et, quant à Ichigo et Grimmjow, ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, après s'être montré leur amour. Un « je t'aime » plus tard, chacun était dans les bras de l'autre, dans une étreinte qui durait depuis quinze belles années, parce qu'ils se sont acceptés.

* * *

><p>C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je suis triste qu'elle se termine, car j'ai pris énormemént de plaisir à l'écrire. En relisant le plan que je m'étais fait au tout début de cette ficton, je me suis rendue copte que pas mal de détails avaient changés : Ayame devait s'appeler Ayano et être mariée à Aizen, Grimm et Ichi devait avoir le même âge, et Grimm devait faire ses études en Angleterre.<p>

Petite précision que j'ai oublié d'apporter, merci à Trinity07 de me l'avoir rappelé, dans ce chapitre Grimm a 40 ans, Ichi en a 35, Aya a 45 ans, Kaien a 47 ans, Ren et Shin, je l'ai déjà dis, ont respectivement 18 et 15 ans.

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos ajouts dans les alertes ainsi que dans vos favoris, et plus particulièrement merci pour vos reviews :<p>

Anonyme972 (Gaya972), Xiara, Dixy01, Ayu, Margauxx68, Trinity07, Boys-love-yaoi, Nekotee, Lili-199, zweiin, Nathy-666, Menoly, Cherry Duck, Candice-001, Rebornx3, Hakyrah, Yumi-chan, Misaki-sama007, Yayuhe, Nomie, Marniie, Lehna, Animophilenrose, Kaitlin9, Nashi-Jiyuu, Ronsheep,Hina-Pyon, Lovely-bubble, lya-chan or Sakelia-chan, Koey-kun, Panterha et Grimm-sama.

Encore une fois un grand merci à vous, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est.

Merci merci !

Grosse bizz' à tout le monde

Ishtar Nana

_Reviews_


	15. OS Premier Rendezvous

**Titre** : Premier Rendez-vous

**Pairing** : Kaien x Ayame

**Rating** : T, mais en y réfléchissant c'est peut-être K+

**Disclaimer** : Il n'y a qu'Ayame qui m'appartient, le reste c'est Tite Kubo

Voici le premier rdv d'Aya et Kaien, au départ je l'avais posté comme OS, mais finalement je préfère le mettre à le suite d'Accepte-moi.

* * *

><p>Vingt jours. Vingt jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle. Vingt putains de jours.<p>

Depuis cette fameuse soirée d'anniversaire, Kaien ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à la belle Ayame Jaggerjack.

Que lui avait-elle fait ?

Il ne cessait de se rappeler de la soirée d'anniversaire de la bleutée. Lui qui avait râlé lorsque sa petite sœur l'avait trainé là-bas en plus disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête un peu de bosser, qu'il prenne le temps de vivre et qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser. Kukkaku lui avait dit qu'ils allaient chez une de ses amies pour son anniversaire, le brun avait pensé qu'il serait de trop au milieu du cercle d'amis qui, d'après la brune, se connaissait depuis quelques années déjà.

Il avait finalement été surpris d'être accueillit comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Kaien avait donc passé une très bonne soirée.

Une excellente soirée même. Il avait surtout discuté avec la maitresse des lieux.

En entrant, il avait immédiatement repéré la longue chevelure bleue, puis les yeux de la jeune femme attirèrent son attention. Des yeux tout aussi bleus que ses cheveux braqués sur lui, brillant d'une lueur de désir.

La voix de sa petite sœur faisant les présentations le sortirent de sa contemplation.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'Ayame l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Ils commencèrent par discuter calmement. Au cours de la soirée, l'alcool aidant, ils en virent à flirter, à se rapprocher au point qu'elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

**KxA**

Bon maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le courage nécessaire pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Kaien était venu jusqu'à chez Ayame sur un coup de tête.

Après de longues hésitations, le brun sonna enfin à la porte.

Personne ne vint ouvrir. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, mais toujours rien. L'appartement était peut-être vide. Il sonna à nouveau afin de s'en assurer. Là il entendit des bruits de chutes ainsi que quelques éclats de voix.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon aux étranges cheveux orange, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années. Kaien se souvint l'avoir vu le lendemain de la soirée accompagné d'un adolescent qui ressemblait énormément à sa belle.

L'enfant s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. A peine eut-il m'y un pied dans l'appartement qu'il la vie arriver en trottinant en lançant à l'adolescent à plat ventre au milieu du salon.

T'inquiètes chaton on r'met ça quand tu veux !

En le voyant elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

Kaien ! Comment vas-tu ? J't'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois.

Je vais bien et toi ?

Ça va ça va. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Euh...je…T'es libre pour prendre un verre là maintenant ?

J'vais chercher mon sac et on y va.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tranquillement. Kaien l'emmena dans un café qu'il connaissait bien, disons qu'il était même un habitué.

Il en apprit beaucoup sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle soit étudiante en droit, dans le but de devenir avocate, qu'elle travaillait comme barman dans une boite de nuit, d'ailleurs il fut déçu lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle devra le quitter aux alentours de vingt-deux, vingt-trois heures pour aller travailler. Et d'autres trucs ayant plus ou moins d'importance.

A un moment le portable de la jeune femme sonna, elle s'excusa et sortit répondre à son appel dans la rue. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle posa son portable sur la table, sans prendre la peine de verrouiller l'écran tactile.

Kaien jeta un œil au fond d'écran. Il la vit souriante, marchant dans la rue le soir, l'enfant aux cheveux orange endormit dans les bras, et l'adolescent marchant à côté d'elle les mains dans les poches regardant l'enfant.

Il pointa les deux garçons du doigt et demanda :

Ce sont tes frères ?

Oui et non, répondit Ayame en jetant un œil au téléphone. L'ado c'est Grimm mon petit frère, celui que j'ai dans les bras c'est Ichi un petit garçon que j'ai recueilli il y a quelques mois.

Un fils adoptif ? demanda le brun curieux d'en savoir un peu plus.

Pas vraiment. Officiellement je suis sa tutrice, mais pour moi il est entre le fils et le petit frère. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça…

Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson. Sentant son malaise sur la question il embraya sur autre chose.

Un peu plus tard Kaien lui proposa un restaurant. Ayame déclina d'abord l'invitation, mais comme le jeune homme insistait elle finit par accepter. D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir d'abord refusé la proposition alors que le brun lui plaisait ?

**KxA**

Assise Face à Kaien, dans un petit restaurant qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard, Ayame détaillait le visage de ce dernier. Un bel homme, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais également un homme intelligent, gentil et attentionné du moins avec elle. Un homme avec qui elle se sentait bien. Un homme avec qui elle ferait sans hésiter un bout de chemin.

Perdue dans ça contemplation, la bleutée écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il lui disait. Kaien ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il racontait. A vrai dire, il était nerveux, il ne savait comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait.

Lorsque le plat arriva, la jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur et reprit part à la conversation. Puis vint le moment où elle dû partir travailler. Kaien l'accompagna jusqu'à la boîte de nuit, ils se saluèrent comme deux amis l'auraient fait et Ayame entra à l'intérieur.

**KxA**

Ayame mit rapidement ses affaires dans son casier et changea son chemisier pour le débardeur à l'effigie de l'établissement, un katana. En rejoignant son bar elle croisa son patron et ami, Kenpachi. L'homme était taillé comme une armoire à glace, ce qui aidait grandement lorsqu'un client du bar dépassait les limites, il avait également une longue cicatrice sur le visage et il coiffait ses cheveux en pointe en y ajoutant au bout de chaque mèche une clochette. Ami d'enfance de la bleutée, il l'avait très souvent aidée à condition que, lorsqu'elle aura fini ses études de droit, elle devienne l'avocate de son club.

Elle rejoignit tranquillement son bar. Dès qu'elle passa derrière le comptoir, ses habitués virent lui commander à boire. La routine entre shakers, shoots, cocktails et bouteilles. Elle aimait beaucoup l'ambiance du club, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté la proposition de Kenpachi.

**KxA**

Un plateau de six shoots de vodka dans chaque main, Ayame fendit la foule en direction du groupe qui les avait commandés. Encore un groupe de jeune qui faisait un concourt de beuverie et qui allait finir totalement souls s'ils poussaient le jeu à plus d'un plateau.

Hey mademoiselle, l'interpella l'une de personnes du groupe, vous participez avec nous ?

La bleutée aurait bien accepté si elle ne travaillait pas, c'est pourquoi elle déclina l'invitation.

Non je risquerais de gagner.

Faut pas dire ça mademoiselle, vous nous avez jamais vu boire, alors vous pouvez pas être sûre de gagner, lui répondit un autre.

Je connais ma descente. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai du travail, moi. Elle leur fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant, auquel ils répondirent. Buvez bien !

Et la jeune femme rejoignit son bar. En fait elle aurait pu y arriver si quelqu'un n'avait pas attrapé son bras, et donc par conséquent forcée de s'arrêter. Elle se retourna prête à trucider la personne qui avait osé la toucher, mais toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent en voyant le propriétaire du bras.

Kaien ?!

Surprise ! luis dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il lâcha son bras et se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

En fait je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi alors je suis entré.

Merci, c'est gentil. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina à sa suite en direction du bar. Je t'offre un verre.

Ça n'était bien évidement pas une question, mais une affirmation, voir même une obligation de se voir offrir un verre. Kaien n'allait bien évidement pas refuser (comme s'il le pouvait) et ainsi laisser filer une occasion de se rapprocher de la belle, qui porte un débardeur trop moulant pour son bien.

Dans un état un peu secondaire, le brun la regarda préparer deux cocktails après avoir hélé un autre barman pour qu'il la remplace, elle put donc s'assoir au bar à côté de Kaien. Ce dernier sortit enfin de sa torpeur et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

**KxA**

Finit les discussions toutes sages du restaurant. Au placard les rougissements du café. Place aux mains sur les cuisses et aux sous-entendus.

Ayame avait décidé d'y aller plus directement et elle eut le plaisir de constater que Kaien répondait à ses avances et même la devançait. Il lui offrit une danse qu'elle accepta. Sur la piste de danse leurs corps se mouvaient à l'unisson sur le rythme lascif imposé par le Dj de la boite. Le duo qu'ils formaient attirait convoitise et regards concupiscents.

Kaien marqua la fin de la chanson en happant les lèvres si désirables de la belle bleue. Un baiser passionné et gourmand.

Un baiser qui prit malheureusement fin lorsque le patron de la boite décolla les deux sangsues et traina jusqu'au bar la sangsue femelle, qui s'indignait en lançant à tout va des « Kenpachi, connard ! ». Ayame reprit son boulot et Kaien sa place au bar.

**KxA**

A la fin de son service, le brun la raccompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Le trajet se fit en silence et les deux jeune gens marchaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble dans lequel Ayame habitait.

Kaien scella leurs lèvres en guise d'au revoir et regarda sa belle rentrer chez elle.

Il avait bien fait de passer la voir ce soir-là.

* * *

><p>Je voulais faire un autre OS en rapport avec <span>Accepte-moi<span>, mais finalement je m'arrête là.

_Reviews_


End file.
